Diarios Extraviados
by ali.victoria
Summary: Los diarios, por alguna razon son privados, a veces es mejor no leerlos, porque no sabes que secretos mas profundos podras encontrar, que sucedera cuando dos personas totalmente opuestas quieren saber el resto de la vida de la otra por suma curiosidad, que problemas les traeran... hasta el capitulo 12 por ahora, besos...
1. los diarios

Este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, en esta ocasión, nadie ha muerto, ni Dumbledore, ni Snape, Sirius, etc. el único que ha muerto es Voldemort. bueno espero que le guste y por favor, no sean muy malos con las criticas… saludos…

Después de la guerra, después de Harry Potter y sus amigos pelearon como los valientes guerreros que eran, todos decidieron terminar el ultimo año que no pudieron concluir, todos los amigos, compañeros, y a los que les interesara la escuela ayudaron a reconstruirla, tardaron exactamente un año, pero lo lograron, ahora, el trió dorado, está estudiando su último curso, y como todos sabemos, Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, debe de estar en la biblioteca, en donde suele estar. pero en este momento está disfrutando de un delicioso almuerzo en el gran comedor.

-por favor, Hermione, ¿tenemos que estudiar?, los exámenes son dentro de dos meses, aun hay mucho tiempo, además siempre terminas estudiando demás y luego te quejas de que estudiaste por las puras - se quejo Ron.

-Ron, tiene razón - dijo Harry, que comía tranquilamente su asado de res - además, este fin de semana tenemos visita a Hogsmeade, y esta vez, prometiste ir con nosotros, la ultima vez no fuiste tan solo porque sacaste un Extraordinario en Pociones en vez de Notables, te pasaste todo el bendito día en la biblioteca, casi tuvimos que llevarte la cena.

-eso no fue cierto, y yo merecía un Notable en pociones, bueno, yo me tengo que ir, debo ir a la Biblioteca, debo sacar unos libros de Transformaciones, Pociones, Historia de la Magia, y otras cosas - dijo Hermione levantándose, tomando su maleta y una pequeña libreta negra, que mas parecía un libro, un diario con bordes dorados y plateados, se puso un pequeño emparedado en sus manos - los veo en la sala común. Espero que hayan terminado la tarea sobre los Vampiros que ha dejado Lupin, porque no pienso dejar que se copien, ni siquiera el titulo - diciendo esto se dirigió a la biblioteca.

- "¿a cuánto a que después termina prestándonos la tarea y dándonos un buen sermón?"- aposto Ron - "ok, pero ¿a cuento a que llega a mas de las nueve a la sala común?" - aposto Harry - "¿un galeón y ocho sickle? ". "ok" dijo Ron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus Snape, salía de su despacho con unos pergaminos, los exámenes de los alumnos y un pequeño diario color negro, en sus manos, este diario había sido en donde anotaba sus formulas de pociones, artes oscuras, y algunas cosas de suma importancia privados. ese diario era muy importante, lo tenía desde que ingreso al colegio, había sido un regalo de su madre. caminaba por los pasillos, salió de las oscuras mazmorras, y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, estuvo ahí buen rato hasta que salió, tuvo que soportar, todos los caramelos de limón que el director le ofrecía, después de arreglar asuntos con él, siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca, donde tenía que recoger unos libros importantes, hasta que se encontró con Lupin, el profesor que le había quitado su puesto en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. No se vieron y los dos chocaron, a Severus se le cayeron los pergaminos y el diario. Se agacho a recogerlos.

-Lupin, quítate del camino, no ves que tengo prisa - dijo en su tono frio y sarcástico -!a lo olvide¡, tal vez debes de estar atontado porque ya se acerca la luna llena.

-es un placer verte, Quejicus, déjame ayudarte con eso - diciendo esto se agacho y recogió el diario que inmediatamente, Snape le despojo de las manos - gracias.

-de nada, a si me olvidaba, ¿Minerva, me dijo que te preguntara si querías tomar el puesto de encargado de llevar a los estudiantes a Hogsmeade, ya que yo no puedo?

-No, tengo mucho trabajo, aparte¿ porque no puedes? ¿acaso tiene que ver con tu problemita?

-" es personal, bueno adiós."- "adiós, Lupin"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Hermione acaba de terminar casi todos los libros acerca del tema de "los magos más famosos del siglo XIV", cuando vio su reloj, eran las ocho, había estado toda la tarde en ese lugar, decidió que ya era la hora de salir de ahí, cargo todos los libros de pociones y transformaciones que en su maletín cargaba, y su diario y libros de Herbologia tuvo que apilarlos en sus manos, tomo su bolso y salió de la biblioteca, salió caminando despacio con temor a que se le cayesen todos los libros, iba avanzando por el corredor, cuando su cuerpo choco con algo muy duro, que la hizo tambalearse y caer, regando todos los libros por el suelo, lo que sea con lo que se haya tropezado también dejo caer muchos pergaminos por el suelo, este emitió un quejido muy fuerte.

-!AYYY¡, Granger, fíjese por donde va - dijo la voz enfurecida de Snape, que se agachaba a recoger los pergaminos y libros otra vez.

-lo siento, señor - dijo Hermione, sonrojada, odiaba eso, ponerse nerviosa, y sonrojarse cuando él se acercaba a ella o cuando le hablaba - no me fije por donde iba, tenía mucho libros en las manos, y no vi por donde iba - dijo gateando recogiendo sus libros.

-me di cuenta- dijo sarcásticamente recogiendo sus libros y pergaminos a gatas, accidentalmente sus manos rozaban y él se ponía tenso, cuando recogió todos sus libros al igual que Hermione, en el piso solo quedaban los Diarios, estaban tan apurado que Severus tomo el de la derecha y Hermione el de la izquierda - la próxima vez, fíjate por donde te andas.

-Sí, Señor - ella dijo sin mirarlo y levantándose sonrojada, lo único que pudo ver de él antes de irse, fue como la miraba y pudo jurar que lo vio sonreír . Cada uno siguió su camino, Severus a la Biblioteca con rapidez, y Hermione a su sal a común con lentitud, tenia miedo que se volvieran a caer los preciados libros.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. Esto no es mio

**espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten, y espero que lean mis historias… saludos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**Hermione iba caminando muy despacio por las escaleras dirigiéndose a su sala común, sosteniendo todos sus libros, y su bolso, se les estaban cansando las manos y los brazos, se sentía mal, poder encontrarse con él, y que la mirara indiferente, ese hombre que le quita el sueño por las noches, la que a veces la hacía llorar, como pudo haberse quedado ahí parada como una tonta, era obvio que él nunca se fijaría en ella, en su sabelotodo insufrible, seguía caminando hasta que se encontró con Sirius Black, el segundo profesor de la DCAO.

**-hola, Hermione, ¿te ayudo con eso?**- dijo Black.

-**si, por favor** - le dije entregándole los libros que tenía en la mano, no sin antes coger el diario de ahí - **gracias, ya me dolían las manos y brazos**

**- ¿Por qué tantos libros?, no te habrán dejado tanta tarea ¿verdad?** - comenzamos a platicar mientras subíamos a la sala común.

**-no, solo estoy estudiando para los examenes-**

**-pero Hermione, para los exámenes aun faltan como 2 meses, además, Lupin y yo somos tus profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sabemos que eres talentosa no te exigiremos demasiado, además el paseo a Hogsmeade es dentro de 2 días, ¿iras?**

**-si…, no…, bueno no sé. **Creo que tal vez - dijo dudando, se tambaleaba con gracia por todo el peso que tenia** - bueno, yo iré para supervisar, creo que Remus ira, bueno como sabes se acerca la luna llena y… tu sabes el resto.**

**-sí, debe ser horrible para él, pero aun así, Sirius, debo de estudiar, si vuelvo a sacar un Supera las Expectativas en vez de un Sobresaliente moriré de un infarto**

-**bueno, si es tan importante para ti… oh, ya llegamos** - paramos frente al cuadro de la señora gorda, y me entrego los libros, se despidió de mi, haciendo una reverencia y se perdió en las escaleras. entre a la sala común, ahí estaban Harry y Ron, limpiando sus escobas, cuando me vieron me reclamaron por la hora en que llegaba, y me dijeron que habían triado un poco de comida para mi

**-está encima de la mesa junto a la ventana, te trajimos una parte del asado ,algo de postre y jugo -** dijo Harry

**- oh, gracias, pero… y… ¿Dónde está el asado?** - pregunte

- Lo siento, tenía hambre y me comí un poco - se disculpo Ron

-**No importa, me comeré las sobras **- así me dispuse a comer, mientras lo hacia leía uno de los libros de Pociones, y al mismo tiempo hablaba con mis dos amigos, cuando sonaron las 11:00 todos nos retiramos a dormir, la sala común se vació totalmente, yo fui la única que se fue ultima recogiendo todos los libros, se me cansaron los brazos así que con magia los subí a mi cuarto de Prefecta, cerré la puerta deje los libros apilados en un rincón, y me tire en mi cama, abrase mi almohada pensando en ese mi alguien especial, pensando que mi almohada era él, la bese… ojala él estuviera aquí, es una pena, el jamás se fijaría en mi, su Sabelotodo Insufrible, ¿Por qué a mí?... bueno, mejor me pondré a escribir en mi diario, con un "**Accio Diario", **atraigo el diario que está en la pila de libros hasta mi cama, en donde lo habrá en la pagina separada por la cinta roja, en las primeras páginas suelen estar mis apuntes de pociones, transformaciones, Herbologia, etc. pero en una de las paginas se siente una textura diferente al resto, que parece que se hubieran pegado dos páginas, es porque es así, pero no solo hay dos paginas, sino que cuando con un hechizo de Sangre se abren, el diario se llena de miles de hojas con grandes dibujos, y nombres personales. Abro el diario en la pagina que me indica en donde están las paginas pegadas, pero cuando lo abro no siento la textura que debería de tener, pasa mis dedos comprobando por las hojas de adelante que están en blanco, pero se siente iguales, abro el diario en el comienzo la primera página en blanco, paso a la segunda. !¿QUE?!, ESTO… ESTO NO ES MIO…¿Por qué A MI?...ESTARE METIDA EN GRANDES PROBLEMAS…NO, NO, NO…

el diario que tenia Hermione Granger en sus manos era de la persona que nunca creería, en la segunda página se leía con letras negra

**"Este diario pertenece a Severus Snape Prince, si lo encuentra devolverlo, sino sufrirá la más temible tortura que podría imaginar"**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Severus, ya tengo que cerrar la biblioteca, ya es muy tarde - **dijo Madame Pince

**-por favor, Irma yo cierro, debo de encontrar algo muy importante** - respondí

**-no, no, no, no, no ,no, la última vez que tu cerraste tuve que limpiar y reacomodar todos los libros que tu habías sacado **- respondió furiosa - **ahora ya afuera**

**-pero…**

**-AFUERA…** - y me empujo hasta que salí de la biblioteca y me cerró la puerta en mi cara - oye, al menos dame los libros que deje en la mesa ¿no?- se abrió la puerta y madame pince me dio los libros y la volvió a cerrar

-**vieja loca** - susurre mientras me dirigía a mi despacho en las mazmorras, llegue cerré la puerta y entre a mi habitación tire los libros encima de el sillón, y el diario encima del escritorio junto a la fotografía de mi madre que me saludaba con una gran sonrisa, me quite la levita y la puse encima de los libros, camino hasta el escritorio, me siento en la silla del escritorio, pongo mis dedos en mi sien y la masajeo, luego, recojo el retrato de mi madre, y acaricio el marco dorado, ella está ahí saludándome y mandándome besos, ojala ella estuviera aquí, así ya no pasaría las vacaciones solo, no volvería a estas tan triste por no tener alguien a mi lado, dejo la fotografía en su sitio. "te extraño madre" y con esas palabras beso mi dedo índice y lo coloco encima de la superficie de la fotografía, ¿no estar tan triste por no tener a alguien a mi lado? como si eso fuera posible, cada día me critico de no poder confesarle mi amor a la mujer que amo, aleja esos pensamientos de ti Severus, recuerda la última vez que amaste a una mujer**.-no, no, no y no** - abro el diario en la una de las paginas, y… ALTO, PARE EL MUNDO, ESTO ES UNA BROMA, ESTA NO ES MI LETRA, NISIQUIERA SE LE PARECE Y PORQUE A PUNTARIA QUE TENGO QUE SALIR CON POTTER Y WEASLEY AL ENTRENAMIENTO DE QUIDITCH, NO, NO ,NO… QUE MIERDA ES ESTO…

Severus Snape abrió la segunda página del diario y este decía:

**"Este diario pertenece a Hermione Jane Granger, si lo encuentra por favor devolver"**


	3. ¿lo leo? ¿no lo leo?

**Les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia que por lo que leo en sus comentarios me dice que les está gustando, debo de decirles que no podre actualizar pronto porque estaré de viaje con mi familia (es contra mi voluntad), bueno aquí otro capítulo este me fue ayudado a escribir por Federico cuando estábamos en mi cama, no piensen mal Federico es gatito atigrado de color medio anaranjado, le pusimos así porque de pequeño era todo erizado y chamuscado, lo tengo desde que nació, su mamá no podía cuidarlo, así que lo adopte, pero es una lástima que haya perdido su patita de atrás por andar de cazador de gatas, bueno él me inspiro en esta capitulo, así que se lo dedico a él y a ustedes… no se olviden comentar, besos y abrazos… saludos… **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hermione (POV):**

NO, NO, NO, NO ,NO, ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO, NO ESTA PASANDO, A LO MEJOR ESTOY SOÑANDO, SI ESO ESTA PASANDO; ya cálmate Hermione así no solucionaras nada, respira, tranquila, clámate, esto no está pasando

**-** **esto no está pasando, no lo está** - dije tirada boca arriba de mi cama, había dejado el libro dentro de los cajones en una de las mesitas de noche, después de todo los gritos pude calmarme un rato, tenía a Crookshank a mi costado que ronroneaba sin parar, lo cargue y lo puse cerca de mi cara sus patitas caían cerca de mi cara - **esto no está pasando no es así, solo es un sueño más, no es así, ayy por favor dime algo Crookshank** - el solo maulló y puso una de sus patas delanteras en mi boca, solo se queda ahí mirándome - **bueno si esto es un sueño, podre hacer cosas imposibles, haber… a ya se, hare, hare, levitar, si eso, hare levitar esos libros, Crookshank** - dije señalándole los libros que había traído de la biblioteca, estos reposaban tranquilos en la esquina de mi habitación **- veamos, ya levántate** - con sorpresa los libros se levantaron - **pero que estoy haciendo, esto lo hago todos los días desde que llegue, otra cosa, otra cosa… ya intentare volar, eso si eso funcionara - **lance mis almohadas y mi cobertor al piso para que sirviera de aterrizaje si no funcionaba, Crookshank salió corriendo de mi cama en donde yo estaba en ese momento - **bueno aquí voy, puedo volar…** - un golpe seco se escucho en la habitación, no había funcionado me había caído, pero… esperen… tal vez ya desperté, mi gatito se acerco y comenzó a ronronearme, me levante con pesar, había sido un golpe muy fuerte - **bien, Crookshank, estoy segura que me he despertado ahora, así que me voy a tranquilizar** - mentí a mi gato, acomode todas mis cosas con magia y me tire en la cama boca arriba, el pequeño felino se volvió a subir y se coloco a mi costado, ronroneo - **ahora, abriré el cajón y todo volverá a la normalidad, uno, dos, tres…** - abrí el cajón y saque el diario, lo abrí, desgracia la mía, ¿Por qué a mí? seguía siendo el diario de Snape, no había servido de nada, y el golpe me dolió - **mierda, no sirvió de nada** - cerré el libro de un golpe y lo deje en la mesa de noche, junto a una linda lámpara de aceite, me recosté y agarre mi cabeza con mis manos, tiraba de mi cabello despacio, me dolía mucho la cabeza - **bueno solo queda una opción, dime Crookshank ¿lo leo o no?** - el solo maulló con una cara de "yo no me meto, no quiero que Snape me asesine" **- gracias por tu ayuda, bueno… si lo leo, sabré muchas cosas que de verdad quisiera saber, tal vez así yo le agrade mas, y tal vez pueda suceder, bueno algo…, por otro lado, si lo leo puede que él en este momento este con mi diario, y… si él se entera de cosas que son mías el me hará la vida imposible, si lo leo estaremos a mano, ummm… lo haremos a la suerte, ¿de acuerdo? - **saque una moneda de mis bolsillos, sin ni siquiera ver el valor , la lance al aire, cayó en mi mano, y la coloque de un golpe en la parte de arriba de mi otra mano - **bien, ¿cara o cruz?** - el se volteo dando me la espalda, que listo - **Cruz, bueno, Cruz leo, Cara no lo leo, uno… , dos…, tres…, que mala suerte que tengo -** o creo que no será tan malo, en la moneda estaba la - **cruz…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Severus (POV):**

Maldita suerte la mía, tenía que sucederme esto a mí, de seguro esa niñata de Granger, Sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca debe estar leyendo mi diario, aunque no hay mucho que leer, pensé para mis adentros, solo hay apuntes de pociones, y… hay no ¡QUE CARAJO!, ahí están algunas cartas que aún conservo de mi madre y de Lily, unos poemas que le dedique a las dos, y otras cosas que son privadas, que mierda, me voy a morir de la vergüenza si lo lee, lo peor de todo que esa mocosa es la amiga de Potter y Weasley, ellos desde que lucharon en esa maldita guerra, se creen con derecho a hablarme como si fueran mi igual, claro que no, no lo voy permitir, pero…, no puedo aparecerme dentro de su habitación si exigirle que me devuelva el diario, y tampoco cuando estemos en los corredores, y mucho menos en clase, como hare ahora, debo de estar soñando, si eso está pasando, me daré un baño, para relajarme, deje el diario en la mesa y me metí en la bañera…

**30 minutos después…**

me secaba el cabello, me puse la pijama negra con detalles verde botella, me senté en la silla, no era un sueño, ese era el diario de Granger - **todo esto es culpa de Dumbledore, porque si él no me hubiera obligado a ir a la biblioteca, no me hubiera topado con ella, y nuestros diarios no se hubieran MEZCLADO, TODO ES CULPO DE ESE MALDITO… ya cálmate Severus, no consigues nada enojándote, mejor, miras el lado bueno… - **tenia razón, podía ver el lado bueno, podía saber los las grandes secretos de la santa de Granger, y podría molestarle en las clases, le pagare con la misma moneda, no lo hagas, dijo mi mente, ella tiene derecho a tener su privacidad, aparte ella te salvo en la guerra, le debes respeto… al diablo, ni yo me lo creo, y eso que eres mi conciencia, ok lo leeré, no mejor no, cállate, no lo leas - **lo leeré, lo leo, no loe, lo leo, no lo leo**… **LO LEERE **- ABRO EL LIBRO, SOLO HAY APUNTES DE POCIONES Y OTRAS COSAS, esto no es nada, esperen, una de las es más gruesa, trato de separarlas no se puede, esto esta hechizado con sangre, después de un arduo trabajo logro deshacer el hechizo -**a ver, Granger, que secretos tienes aquí** - NO LO LEAS, cállate, quiero leerlo, desde que ella me salvo cree que le debo un favor, la he visto como me mira en el comedor, aunque no me quejo, ella la es toda una mujer y … que estoy diciendo YO LA CONOZCO DESDE QUE ERA UNA NIÑA - **ya me canse lo voy a leer… QUE DEMONIOS ES TODO ESTO…**


	4. Diario de Severus

**Hola chicos, debo de decirles que…!SIGO VIVA¡, Después de unas alocadas vacaciones, de estar casi 4 días de mi vida sentada en el auto, un tiempo que jamás recuperare, a menos que duerma, logre sobrevivir con mi familia una, para mí, larga temporada, se lo que estarán pensando, ¿DONDE ESTABAS? O ¿Qué ES LO QUE DICEN LOS DIARIOS?, bueno, debo de decirles que estuvieron divertidas mis vacaciones, y les traigo la noticia de que mientras estaba "durmiendo", escribía este capítulo, me alegra volver a publicar, así que si están molestas porque no he publicado al instante después de terminar de escribirlo, es que no había internet, lo bueno es que a partir de ahora, no habrá retrasos en las actualizaciones, gracias a todas las que me desearon un feliz viaje y las que fueron muy flojas para deseármelo igual , se que en el fondo de su corazón me lo desearon, aquí tendrán el capitulo que habla solo del diario de el hermoso profesor de pociones, saludos…**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**DIARIO DE SEVERUS:**

**Hermione (POV):**

**Bueno, tengo que leerlo ¿no?, después de todo lo acordamos, y creo que tal vez sea una oportunidad única, ¿no lo crees, Crookshank?** – le dije a mi gato que estaba echado junto a mí, en mi cama, yo estaba nerviosa, me había recostado en mi cama, el diario estaba encima de una almohada, yo lo observaba, cogí la tapa y lo abrí **– bueno, aquí voy, mmm… ok –** lo abrí, pase sus hojas suavemente hasta la tercera página en donde comenzaba todo su contenido, lo revise y decía con una letra muy diferente a la de Snape:

_**Querido hijo:**_

_**Te envié este diario para que escribas tus anécdotas o simplemente apuntes lo necesario para tus clases, esta hechizado para que cuando te sientas solo y quieras hablarme, escribas en él y será como si me lo contaras, lamento no poder enviarte algo mejor, mi pequeño, espero que te sirva…**_

_**Con mucho amor **_

_**Tu madre**_

Esas palabras me conmovieran, no sabía lo mucho que su madre lo quería, como Harry me dijo que sus padres peleaban me sorprendió mucho, pase al a cuarta pagina al principio solo había apuntes de pociones, por la fecha esto debió ser escrito cuando él seguía en el colegio, estaban las pociones clásicas que enseñan desde primero hasta el último año, seguí avanzando había clases cortas de transformaciones y herbologia, seguí y parecía que casi la mitad del diario tenia escrito diversas cosas sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tenían dibujos y pequeñas nubes en donde se encontraban encerrados referencias importantes – **nunca pensé que Snape podría dibujar tan bien** – dije, cuando vi uno de sus dibujos sobre plantas para pociones curativas – **debe de haber algo más entretenido que esto **– seguí avanzando, hasta que encontré unos pequeños apuntes de lo que Snape tenía que hacer ese día – **ummm… ayudar a Lily con DCAO, odiar a Potter, práctica privada con el profesor de pociones, acompañar a Lily a una práctica de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Lily, Lily, Lily… ¿porque?, se que ella era linda, muy buena persona, pero ¿porque le gustaba?, ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?, Crookshank ¿crees que si leo mas, tal vez sepa cómo actuar delante de él? –** el tan solo maulló y ronroneo a mi costado, a veces pienso que él me entiende – **de acuerdo** – seguí pasando las paginas hasta que me detuve en una que estaba en blanco, apenas había leído ¼ del diario, ¿que ya no había escrito mas?, pase dos páginas y en la tercera había un sobre y debajo de este seguía la escritura del diario, abrí el sobre y había una carta, en el sobre decía que la carta fue escrita por Eileen Snape, de seguro era su madre – **debería de abrirla, tú qué dices…, si yo también lo pienso** – abrir el sobre, ya estaba abierto así que solo saque la carta, con hermosa letra negra decía:

_**Mí querido hijo: **_

_**¿Como estas? Yo estoy bien. Me alegra que hayas entrado en la casa de Slytherin, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, esa fue mi casa cuando estuve en Howarts, debes de sentirte orgulloso, es la mejor casa, te enseñara mucho, me he logrado enterar de que este año el profesor Dumbledore, será el nuevo director del colegio, espero que sepa lo que hace, el era uno de los profesores de Transformaciones cuando yo estudie ahí, es un gran mago y una buena persona, si tienes dudas puedes hablar con él, yo solía hablar con mi jefe de casa, el profesor Shulgorhd, pero no sé quien será ahora, creo que te encantaran las clases de pociones y DCAO, esas eran mis favoritas, pero no se qué te gustara, quiero que sepas que te amo y te quiero mucho, mi bebito, quiero que te cuides, y te comportes, de seguro ya debes saber que les quitan puntos por cada travesura que hagan, pero como tu madre es muy lista, te diré que leas la Historia De Howarts, es uno de los libros que te mande, ahí hay algunas de las preguntas típicas de la escuela, así podrás responder y te subirán puntos, m hubiese gustado verte en la elección de las casas, pero está prohibido, se que adaptarte a un nuevo estilo de vida como este te será complicado, estas acostumbrado a vivir encerrado conmigo es la casa, pero te será mejor estar allá que acá, y aunque estemos lejos, sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo, lamento no poder escribirte mas, es que tu padre está por llegar y si ve que hay una lechuza aquí me… pero no te preocupes. Espero que todo te vaya bien, sabes que te quiero mucho y tratare de escribirte lo más pronto posible, con todo mi amor…**_

_**Tu madre, besos…**_

Su bebito, que lindo, se nota que su madre era un ser muy especial para él, me pregunto si yo seré de especial para él algún día – **escuchaste la carta, es una de las cosas más conmovedoras que he leído, ni siquiera la poesía se compara al sentimiento de Eileen al escribirle a su hijo, ¿me estas escuchando? – **Crookshank se quedo dormido, ronroneaba aun, se sentía tan tibio a mi lado, vi el reloj, ya eran las 12:00, debía dormir, pero quería saber más **– unas 3 páginas más y me iré a dormir – **guarde la carta en el sobre y lo puse en la misma página, en esa pagina había unas palabras escritas, comencé a leer…

_**Se inicio mi primera semana aquí, el lugar es muy bonito, la habitación, a pesar de compartirla, es mucho más grande y cómoda que la mía, todavía no he hecho amigos, la única persona a la que conozco es a Lily, y… no han sido malos conmigo, si tan solo pudieras verme, en una escuela para magos, donde no me juzgan por ser diferente y un fenómeno como me dice mi padre, me siento feliz, hoy me ganado unos 20 puntos en la clase de pociones, gracias al libro que me regalo mi madre, mi muy querida madre… creo que a partir de ahora todo cambiara…**_

Al acabar de leer, me sentí conmovida, pero sentía algo mas, era en mi cuerpo era como si flotara, las páginas del diario se iluminaron, toque esa página y sentí que caía, no había suelo, caía y caía, no sabía que pasaba, de pronto caí, sentí un golpe, me levante, y estaba en el centro de un dormitorio de jóvenes de primero, a juzgar por el color de las paredes sabía que era el dormitorio de primero en Slytherin, peor como… no sabía qué clase de magia me había traído ahí, pero me parecía mas un recuerdo por que pase mi mano por una de las camas y esta la había atravesado, Harry me conto como eran los recuerdos así que supuse que este sería uno, me gire sobre mis talones y me encontré una cama con las cortinas cerradas pero había luz detrás de ellas, había un niño despierto, me acerque a la cama, asome mi cabeza y me encontré con una versión de Severus de unos 11 años, que escribía con energía en su diario, me senté junto a él, y trate de acariciarle el cabello, pero no lo pude tocar pero levanto su cara hacia mí y sonrió, era extraño ver a Snape sonreír, pero… era lindo, se veía tan tierno, sabía que no me sonreía a mí, pero sería lindo que eso pasara, no pude quedarme más tiempo, por que sentí que algo me arrastraba, y era así, no podía hacer nada, de pronto estaba en mi habitación, Crookshank estaba a mi lado dormido, todo estaba igual… peor como, de seguro Snape, guardo algunos de sus recuerdos, en este diario, después de todo, su madre dice que esta hechizado – **eso fue algo muy extraño, en serio – **cogí el diario, y pase a la siguiente pagina, seguí pasando hasta que encontré una página que parecía interesante, comencé a leerla

_**Hoy he pasado un día bueno y malo, al principio todo iba bien tuve, una clase de DCAO, en el cual el profesor me dijo que era uno de los mejores y me subió 50 puntos, luego pociones dobles y otra vez fui el mejor junto con Lily, pero todo fue mal después del almuerzo, iba caminando en el pasillo con ella, y Potter nos golpeo y separo, luego en la clase de herbologia, el me hizo una broma horrible**_.

Me sentí mal por él, se lo que es que te traten por ser diferentes, pero ¡en un lugar en donde todos también tienen poderes como él, no me parece!, es algo muy injusto, debería de haber una política sobre esto, de pronto las paginas comenzaron a brillar otra vez, ya sabía qué hacer, coloque mis manos encima de las paginas que se iluminaban y otra vez me sentía volar, hasta que caí en otro recuerdo del profesor de pociones, en este veía a un pequeño Severus de 11 años con unos libros que salía contento del aula de DCAO, iba caminando hacia las mazmorras hasta que una pelirroja le paso la voz**: Severus, espérame – apúrate Lily, vamos a llegar tarde a pociones** – la pelirroja salió corriendo hasta juntarse con el pelinegro quien le dedico una cálida sonrisa, siguieron caminado hasta llegar a pociones, comenzaron con la poción multijugos, al parecer, todas las respuestas fueron contestadas por Snape, al momento de preparar la poción, en una mesa estaba sentada Severus, junto a otro Slytherin, y a su derecha estaba Lily, junto a una rubia de Gryffyndor, el primero en acabar fue él, pisándole los talones estuvo la pelirroja, cuando Snape se disponía a regresar a su mesa, James paso por su lado y por accidente Severus golpeo a James y le derramo la poción en él, el profesor se levanto y fue a pedir una explicación, Snape le dijo que fue un accidente pero James decía que se iba morir porque la poción le había caído encima, etc, etc. Al final no paso nada Severus se vio obligado a pedir disculpas nada mas, de la nada aparecí en los invernaderos, en la clase de Herbologia, estaban viendo una mandrágora, que al parecer, le encantaba morder a todos y no soltarlos, se pusieron sus orejeras y los de Gryffyndor obtuvieron más puntos que los de Slytherin, cuando todo el aula se había vaciado, incluyendo a la profesora anterior a Sprout, solo quedaba Snape que se quedo recogiendo los libros que James y Sirius le habían tirado, cuando me voltee, para ver la puerta cerrada y unos pequeños traviesos James y Siruis, junto con un muy nervioso Lupin, todos con orejeras escarlatas, como los colores de su casa, James se quito sus orejeras y le dijo a Snape**: ¿Crees que es gracioso mancharme de poción en la clase? – lo siento, ya te dije fue un accidente – no Quejicus, me las vas a pagar** – a continuación, se coloco sus orejares y Siruis realizo un hechizo y todas la Mandrágoras despertaron y empezaron a chillar, Severus cayó al piso de rodillas tapándose los oídos con todas sus fuerzas y apretando sus dientes haciendo que frunza su ceño y nariz – **ya basta, paren, hagan que se callen **– suplicaba, me acerque corriendo a un estante en donde descansaban las orejeras, pero fue en vano porque no podía tocarlas, delante mío se podía oír la pequeña risa de Canuto y Cornamenta, Lupin se veía impotente, pero un pequeña sonrisa se veía tentada a formarse mas no sucedió, al final salieron corriendo dejando al pobre Snape retorcerse de dolor, me arrodille sobre el tratando de taparle los oídos con mis manos, pero no funcionaba, podía verlo llorar, me dolía tanto verlo sufrir, sentía puñaladas en mi corazón de impotencia, él pateaba una de las mesas aun estando tirado en el suelo, totalmente de echado en el frio suelo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la profesora de Herbologia, una rubia de estatura media y de contextura un poco gruesa entro se puso las orejeras y con un hechizo hizo que las plantas se regresaran a sus macetas y respectivos lugares, le alcanzo unas orejeras al niño que ya hacía en el suelo, este se las puso, y se le podía ver el alivio en su pálido rostro, la profesora lo paro y lo saco de la habitación mientras las plantas seguían llorando, caminaron en dirección a la enfermería, todos los alumnos que pasaban por lo pasillo, vieron como la profesora agarraba a Snape de los hombros, y lo dirigía, el pequeño niño aun tenía las manos en su cabeza y lloraba del dolor que acababa de experimentar, llegaron a la enfermería, donde fue atendido, le habían dado diferentes cosas, él estaba recostado en una de las camas de atrás, la más alejada, se le veía cansado, con rastro de haber llorado, tenía los ojos hinchados y seguía pálido como el mármol, todavía parecer tener ese martilleo en la cabeza; hasta que llego un Dumbledore un poco más joven, aun tenia los cabellos blancos, pero la barba la tenia gris, comenzaron a platicar.

-**fuiste afortunado que las mandrágoras fueran bebes, sino no la habrías contado** – dijo Dumbledore

- **no lo creo, señor. Todavía me duele la cabeza, me siento como si acabara de vomitar, o mucho peor** – respondió casi adormilado el pequeño

-**lo sé. ¿Quién te hizo eso? –** dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama de este.

- **Potter y Black, aunque a la distancia, Lupin participo, estaban enojados porque en la clase de pociones, accidentalmente derrame un poco de poción sobre Potter, pero yo no quise…** - el muchacho fue interrumpido por el mago

**- lo sé hijo, no tienes porque sentirte mal, esto de la magia es nuevo para ti, a pesar de que es tu sexta semana aquí, no tienes porque preocuparte, más bien hablare con esos diablillos, ahora descansa, y trata de no meterte en problemas** – dijo levantándose y dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro – **me olvidaba ¿tu madre es Eileen Prince?**

**- así es, señor, ¿la conoce?** – dijo con cierta curiosidad

**- claro que si, increíble bruja, en verdad, muy talentosa, y espero que tu también lo seas, tienes gran potencial Severus, cuando le escribas mándale mis saludos **– dijo guiñándole un ojo y se vea tarareando una canción

Lo vi alejarse, y me senté al lado de un pequeño Severus que ya le había vencido el sueño, se veía tan tranquilo al dormir, pase una mano por su rostro, sé que no podía sentirla, pero aun así, el sonrió dormido, volví a sentir esa extraña sensación, mi vista se nublo, y de nuevo me encontré en mi habitación, echada en mi cama junto a Crookshank, lo acaricie, mire el diario, ya me sentía cansada así que lo guarde en un cajón del velador, y me quede dormida. Esta noche soñé con Severus, que el pequeño niño estaba recostado en mi regazo y le acariciaba la cabeza, de la nada lo vi crecer, y se acerco y me beso…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

**Esto me tomo toda la noche pero lo acabe, estoy muy cansada, ya parezco una vampiresa, estoy escribiendo y no duermo por las noches y duermo en el día, pero en serio estoy cansada, hoy no he soltado un libro, es "Bajo la misma estrella" de John Green, lo acabe, no saben todo lo que llore con ese libro, y ahora que estoy escribiendo esto, siento que quiero volver a llorar, bueno me voy a dormir, ya está saliendo el sol, y mis padres se despertaran para desayunar, hoy no desayuno y almuerzo… jajajja. Jejejejejeje. Hasta pronto… 3**


	5. Diario de Hermione

**Bueno, me he demorado un buen tiempo en escribir esto. (no me digas…), bueno, como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida; pero aquí lo traigo, es algo difícil porque se me está acabando la inspiración, así que como esta en mi biografía, necesito que ustedes me ayuden, así que si les interesa, pueden ayudarme a escribirlo, y… por eso, los interesados a ayudarme a terminar, (música de concursos)… llamen al número que aparece en pantalla, mis operadoras se mueren por atenderlos,… no es broma, pero ya en serio, si están interesados a ayudarme a concluir esta historia, comenten y después subiere un capitulo con las ideas propuestas, bueno, ya saben… lean, disfruten, comenten, saben que sus comentarios me impulsan a continuar; saludos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En las mazmorras, Severus Snape, leía el contenido del diario de su alumna mas aplicada, cuando lo abrió en un principio en la pagina que estaba hechizado por la sangre de su alumna, se sorprendió, maldijo, se tiro en su cama jadeando después de haber gritado, se calmo, el pocionista se levanto de su cama, camino hasta el escritorio, toco la foto de su madre, esta lo vio, se dio cuenta de que estaba triste, y ella solo lo miro, y se puso triste, luego volvió a sonreír, dándole a entender que en los actos del corazón nadie podía cambiarlo ni siquiera él.

**-porque a todo lo que parece perdido, tú le ves el lado positivo, madre…, así también era con mi… mi… mi…** - Severus se entrecorto, no podía mencionar a ese infeliz que le había hecho la vida imposible a él y a su madre – **bueno, si ella… simpatiza de mi, tal vez pueda encontrar algo útil, en esto, ¿tengo que aceptarlo?** – Pregunto a su madre, ella asintió – **de acuerdo, pero lo hago porque tú me lo pides - **Abro el diario, siento como mis manos sudan, ya había visto el contenido de una página, no quiero imaginarme el resto, ¿Por qué me afecta?, si ella gusta de mí, no veo porque yo debo de sentirme mal, la que se debe sentir mal es ella, yo nunca le haría caso a esa niñata. comienzo por el comienzo **(n/a: raro ¿no?),** en la segunda hoja de esas páginas pegadas, ahí solo hay una inscripción larga, tiene la hermosa letra de Granger… ¿hermosa?, cuando dije eso, su letra no es hermosa, ni ella, ¿o sí?... leo la inscripción, al parecer a mi madre también le gustaría leer porque se asoma. En la página estaba escrito…:

_**"bueno, creo que ya es el momento de empezar todo de nuevo; desde cero; nunca he escrito un diario en mi vida, no soy muy aficionada a escribir mi vida privada en un libro; pero mi mejor amiga, Ginny, me convenció de escribir mis problemas y mis cosas privadas aquí, no sé porque, pero esto me trae un muy mal presentimiento,… en fin, después de la guerra con Lord Voldemort, yo no sabía que haría después, quise volver a mi casa, fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no tenía una, le había borrado la memoria a mis padres, no quería que se preocuparan porque su hija no iba a volver de una guerra, en donde había pocas probabilidades de que ganara o saliera viva de esa…, era mejor darles una vida normal la que tuvieron hasta que yo nací, era lo mejor para ellos; me quede en el colegio para ver a los heridos, había visto cientos de heridos, algunos con la cabeza rota, a otros se les veían los huesos, otros ya agonizaban y sus parientes o amigos los veían llorando diciéndoles que todo estaría bien; que incrédulos…;en eso fue cuando vi al profesor Snape, lo habían traído de la casa de los gritos, tenía una enorme mordedura; me quise acercar, pero recién había salido del estado de shock, el estado post-guerra; me sentía tan pequeña e indefensa, fue cuando la profesora McGonagall, se acerca junto a Madame Pomfrey, querían mi ayuda para curarlo, me acerque, tenía los ojos cerrados, su cara tenía el estado clásico de terror y aun se desangraba, tratamos de curarlo y tuve que hechizarlo para que su sangre volviera a él, pero no fue suficiente así que le día algo de mi sangre, Poppy creía que era una mala idea, pero si no lo hacia el moriría, así que le di mi sangre, solo estaba al lado de su cama mientras un tubo sacaba algo de mi sangre; quería llorar, él era una persona importante y lo admiraba; ¿era por eso que quería llorar?, no, no, no, no… no era eso, lloraba sentía mis mejillas húmedas, lloraba, lloraba y lloraba, era porque me sentía tan feliz de haber sobrevivido, si, si , si hubo muerte, compañeros de estudio al que yo los vi crecer junto a mí, los había visto morir delante de mis ojos, no sabía nada de Harry ni de Ron, desde que volví a ingresar al castillo, de seguro Harry estaba hablando con Dumbledore, y Ron…, el debía de estar con su familia , me daban pena, por suerte nadie había muerto, pero… aun así, Fred y George estaba muy graves,… y Ginny, ella casi muere se salvo por los pelos, se salvo del Avada Kedavra, de Bellatrix, fue algo heroico de parte de su madre haberla salvado; en ese momento paso Luna por mi lado; ayudaba a Draco, a entrar a la enfermería, el cojeaba y Luna tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza, de cerca los seguía Neville, el me saludo, y levanto la espada, Madame Pomfrey se le acerco y lo ayudo a recostarse en la cama de al frente; luego, de que me quitaran el tubo de transfusión, McGonagall se acerco, me dijo que los enfermos o lastimados en la guerra serian enviados a San Mungo que yo también sería enviada, junto con Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, otros mas, y Snape. Le pregunte porque, pero me dijo que estaba en un estado Post-traumático de la guerra, que era mejor que estuviera una semana ahí, para que mis nervios se calmaran después de eso, en unos dos meses, comenzaría la reconstrucción de Howarts, yo acepte, necesitaba ayuda, ¿en serio?, no lo sé, solo lloraba, lloraba, no de pena, sino de alegría, yo estoy bien, mis padres están bien, mis amigos están bien, ganamos, si ganamos, porque no estaría bien, mis lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, estoy bien, estaba bien… bueno, mañana será mi primer día en San Mungo, después de la escenita que mostré en la enfermería, en donde la grite a todo el mundo que no iría a ese lugar, creo que me mandarían de todos modos".**_

Bueno, así ¿que Granger fue la que me salvo y dono su sangre por mi?, nunca creí que alguien haría eso por este pobre profesor de pociones, le debo una a Granger, DEMONIOS… !le debo una a Granger¡, ahora, ya es suficiente tener a medio colegio creyendo que les debo un favor, para ahora tener a Granger, aunque**… - madre, no me mire con esa cara, se lo advierto, no querrá que voltee sus foto -** le dije a mi madre, que piso una cara de conspiradora, a ella le gustaría verme con alguien que me quiera, me lo confesó en una de sus cartas que esta… en mi diario que lo tiene Granger, solo espero poder recuperarlo antes de que ella lea la parte en donde… en donde yo…

así que Granger, le borro la memoria a sus padres, eso es otra forma de perderlos, tal vez para siempre, aunque fue un acto noble, tengo que admitir, cambiarles la memoria para que no sufrieran, por culpa de ella, creo que yo también le hubiera borrado la memoria a mi madre si algo así hubiese pasado; me levanto de la silla, me despido de mi madre y me llevo el diario, me recuesto en mi cama, tan cómoda y tibia, perfecta para mi dolor de espalda… creo que leeré un poco más del diario, no es que me interese la historia de Granger, que me salvo, y dono sus sangre para mí, no, nada de eso, _**si claro**_**…** ; y tu quien eres**?, **_**soy tu conciencia, y sé lo que en verdad sientes por Granger**__,_ no te atrevas a decirlo… _**a que si**_… no, no lo harás porque tu no existes…, enojado abro el diario; en la siguiente página:

_**"ya ha pasado toda la semana, fue una buena semana, o es lo que me he decido creer, muy productiva; he estado en una rehabilitación mental, y en un grupo de apoyo, personas al igual que yo, que aun están tocados por la guerra, los primeros tres días fueron una pesadilla, solía gritar y gritar, luego lloraba, solo hacia eso, lloraba, baje casi tres tallas de ropa; fue algo… horrible de describir, mis acompañantes en la habitación eran Luna, Ginny, y el aun inconsciente, Severus Snape, con las chicas conversábamos, casi mas con Luna que no podía dormir igual que yo, ella y Ginny, dormían en camas junto a la otra y al frente mío, a mi lado derecho estaba Snape, no despertaba, aun cuando yo me fui, Luna tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza que la hacía tener amnesia, todo estaba bien cuando de la nada se olvidaba quien era, o que hacia aquí, Ginny, tenía las piernas destrozadas, los huesos, tuvieron que darle un desagradable crecehuesos…".**_

vaya pobre Granger…nunca pensé que ella sufriría ese tipo de cosas, enferma metal ,eso jamas me lo creería de ella…, ¿qué hora es? SON LAS 12:00PM, ay mañana hay clases ser mejor dormir…


	6. Sueños de Severus

**Bien; creo que se me ocurrió algo… ¿les gusta las canciones? (¡SI…..!) bueno, creo que hare esta capitulo con canciones, será la primera vez que escriba algo así, bueno, yo las he escuchado, me han gustado, me han inspirado para escribir este capítulo; y pensé que tal vez les gustaría… y si no les gusta… pueden escribirlo en los comentarios… últimamente no he tenido muchos comentarios, y aparte en mi mundo real, el aburrido y monótono; tengo que volver a realizar el proyecto de ciencias de mi colegio, esta vez a nivel regional, estoy mega-estresada; mañana me toca dar un examen de matemáticas, las cuales soy buena, pero me aburren…; y tengo que hablar en público en unos días; algo que odio, siempre quedo helada y parada como una tonta delante de todos, tengo pánico… bueno; suficiente de mi, ahora sobre el capitulo… muchos me habían preguntado de quien está enamorado Severus, aquí está la respuesta, aunque creo que ya es obvio, tan solo lean los caracteres de este fic; bueno… ya saben, lean; disfruten; comenten ya saben que me ayuda a continuar; saludos…..**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Severus (POV):**

¿Qué hora es?... !YA SON LAS 12:00PM¡,… y mañana hay clases; creo que sería… mejor… dormir… Severus se quedo dormido en un profundo sueño, en su cama de sabanas negras, con su cobertor negro con detalles de los colores de la casa de Slytherin, al frente de la chimenea que aun emanaba ese calorcito de hogar, aunque él nunca había sentido que pertenecía a un hogar; se le ocurrió un pensamiento aun dormido; que el algún día encontraría a alguien que lo quiera como el siempre quiso a su madre o incluso a Lily… a ese alguien jamás lo dejaría, porque a pesar de lo que los demás dijeran de él, también era un humano, no un vampiro; el también necesitaba amor, el amor que siempre le negaron; y algún día lo encontraría; aunque no sabía que sería con la persona que menos esperaba… ¿o no?... Snape empezó a soñar…

**Me quedo callado  
Soy como un niño dormido  
Que puede despertarse  
Con apenas sólo un ruido  
Cuando menos te lo esperas  
Cuando menos lo imagino  
Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro ****  
**

Severus estaba en su antigua casa; con su madre, el se sentía tan pequeño; tal vez porque era así, el era un bebe; estaba en los brazos de su madre, mientras ella lo mecía con tanta delicadeza aferrándolo a su pecho, le cantaba una hermosa tonada, tan llena de amor; a continuación, tomaba sus pequeñas manitas; las besaba cada una, y por ultimo; ella le beso con delicadeza la frente; el pequeño Severus cerró sus ojos; cuando los abrió se encontraba en un pequeño prado como en los que vivió en su infancia con… - **Severus… creo que ella es tu amiga… ¿Lily?** - le dijo su madre, ella estaba parada a su lado, y el tenia la edad en la que conoció a la pelirroja. ella estaba al frente de ellos, saludándoles…

**Y te lo digo a los gritos  
Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
Ni sospechas cuando te nombré  
**

era un día hermoso; no había casi ni una nube, el cielo azul, los árboles frondosos, y una hermosa laguna cristalina, Severus miro hacia arriba, a su madre, ella le sonrió maternalmente, le beso la frente y asintió, era una señal para que él fuera con Lily; él le devolvió el beso, y salió corriendo tras Lily, que corría adelante en dirección a la laguna, con su largo cabello rojizo volando por los aires, cuando Severus volteo su madre ya no estaba, pero él se estaba sentando al lado de Lily, tenían sus manos juntas, ella lo arrastró para que se recostaran en la cálida hierba, de la nada, él la veía cambiar, su cara se trasformaba, a su ella joven, su cara se afino, sus ojos se volvían más brillantes y su cabello se recorto; el también había cambiado, se trasformaba en su yo de Howarts… su yo, adolecente hormonado…

**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido ****  
**

****Él había cogido una hermosa rosa roja, al parecer esta no tenia espinas y se sentía tan suave al tacto, el se sentó, y ella lo siguió, sonrojado le entrego la flor, y le dio un rápido y fugaz beso en la mejilla, ella le sonrió y la olio; pero se escucharon unos gritos a la distancia **- oye… Evans… te gusta andar con la basura de Quejicus - **grito James Potter, al que lo seguían de cerca Remus y Sirius, los tres ya adultos, Snape se dio cuenta de que Lily y él también eran adultos, Potter se acerco a ella, y le tendió la mano, ella lo acepto con una sonrisa y se levanto, luego los cuatro se alejaron rápidamente, ella dejo resbalar la rosa delante de Severus, mientras miraba con los ojos brillantes y llenos de vida a James, la rosa caía lentamente ante los ojos de un pobre Severus que se arrodillaba en el lugar donde la pelirroja estuvo sentada momentos antes, la rosa cayo con un golpe seco cerca de la mano de Snape… a lo lejos se escuchaba la risa de una mujer, una risa alegre, llena de vida, pero no era de Lily…

**Tengo una flor de bolsillo,  
Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera  
Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida  
Que brilla más cada día,  
Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría  
Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida  
Desde aquel momento en que te vi…  
**

Severus se hallaba en los pasillos de Howarts, estaba vestido con sus siempre impecables túnicas negras, seguía arrodillado y en sus manos tenia la rosa, ya no tan roja como antes pero seguía siendo hermosa; con pesar se levanto, se encontraba no muy lejos de la biblioteca, entonces la escucho, escucho esa risa, llena de vida y alegre, conocía esa risa, la había oído tantas veces por los pasillos del viejo colegio, para su sorpresa vio a una hermosa joven; ¿hermosa?, no lo iba negar si era hermosa, ella llevaba unos tres libros aferrados a su pecho, era una hermosa Gryffindor, que iba saltando hacia la biblioteca, la rosa aun seguía en su mano, ella agito su hermosa, sedosa, y algo enmarañada cabellera castaña, la cual le dio el sol que se escurría por la ventana, fue una visión, tan… tan… no tenia palabras para describirla, ella dejo de saltar cuando paso junto a él, que la miraba embelesado, ella se sonrojo y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, y bajaba sus ojos, porque no podía verlo a los ojos, se comenzó a reír, y corrió hasta esconderse en la biblioteca… él la siguió…

**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido  
**

Entro en la siempre tan calmada biblioteca, ella estaba sentada en una mesa, sola, a excepción de sus siempre incondicionales amigos, sus libros, devoraba libro tras otro, el solo la contemplaba desde el marco de la puerta, la luz le daba a su castaña cabellera y a su nívea piel; decidió acercarse, ya era hora, después de todo, solo era un sueño mas ¿o no?. se sentó en frente de la joven, de… Hermione, ella alzo la vista un momento, le sonrió, y volvió a su mundo de libros, el solo alzo una ceja, miro lo que leía,… Pociones, que irónico, ella, volvió alzar su vista, pero esta vez se poso en la preciosa rosa que estaba en la mano del pocionista, este fijo su vista en el objeto que ella miraba, se sonrojo y con algo de miedo, se la entrego…

**Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras  
No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré**

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

Hermione, con algo de miedo, acepto la rosa, y la olio - **gracias** - dijo en un apenas un susurro y bajando su vista, avergonzada, le volvió a sonreír, el se relamió los labios, y puso una mirada nerviosa, trato de hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero solo consiguió una mueca, ella lo miro con gracia y se rio, él solo miraba sus ojitos de color caramelo llenos de vida, con cuidado acerco su mano y le quito un rizo rebelde de su cara, ella lo miro con ojos de plato y dejó de reírse; el dejo su mano en su mejía, y sus rostros empezaron a acercarse, sus labios se buscaban, Hermione cerró sus ojos y el la imito, solo faltaban unos minutos, cuando, por algo, que ni el mismo sabia, ella se alejo, lo miro seriamente, y luego rio - **Severus, Severus** - susurro, arrastrando la segunda "e" de su nombre, el, la miro confuso, luego a ella, le salieron unas gafas de media luna, sus ojos se volvieron del azul más puro que nunca había visto, empezó a envejecer, y le salió una larga barba blanca ¿barba?, Hermione… su Hermione, se convertía en Albus Dumbledore, fue cuando el se despertó, estaba en su cama, y en el marco de su puerta se encontraba el director, que lo miraba divertido - **Severus, ya despiértate** - ese viejo metiche siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo, y estaba soñando tan lindo, Snape estaba abrazado a su almohada **- así que** - dijo Albus **- que tal esta el sueño que tuviste, al parecer soñaste con la señorita Granger -** !rayos¡, se había dado cuenta, ¿habría estado hablando dormido?...


	7. la carta

**Tengo una nuevo capítulo que se me vino a la mente, después de que casi muero de un infarto después de mi presentación de Física, en donde tuve que hablar en público, casi vomito, según mis amigas me puse mas pálida que el papel, y eso que yo de por si soy pálida… jajajja, no quiero que vuelva a pasar, bueno, en este momento solo quiero escribir sobre esta hermosa pareja, tuve algunas ideas, espero que les guste, saludos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Albus (POV):**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos habían visto, no lo podía creer, había venido para despertar a Severus para nuestra charla matutina, que consiste que yo hable mientras el solo se vuelve a dormir de aburrimiento y cuando está a punto de lograrlo suelo despertarlo con un susto, que el finge, pero me encanta molestarlo, es mi razón de vivir, pero esta mañana cuando llegue a sus aposentos casi me muero de la risa…, ahí estaba un Severus Snape, abrazando a su almohada, casi besándola susurrando**… "Hermione… mi Hermione"…** es algo muy gracioso de ver, me quería burlar en su cara, pero sabía que eso significaría que me echaría de ahí a patadas, estaba recostado en el umbral de su puerta, y él me contemplaba, con una cara de alguien que hubiese sido despertado por un baldazo de agua fría…

**-y… dime Severus, pudiste dormir bien, creo que tuviste un maravilloso sueño… ¿Qué tenía que ver la Srta. Granger en él? -** le dije, se veía muy divertido con esa cara que tuve que evitar reírme **- creo que la pasabas bien** - me acerque y le quite la almohada** - pero… deja la almohada, la acabas de babear toda…**

**-Albus, creí que deberías venir más tarde, o que no vendrías, generalmente tenemos nuestras charlas los jueves y los viernes -** dijo frotándose la cara, con ambas manos, creo que lo hacía porque estaba avergonzado de verdad, pues estaba decido a molestarlo aunque después el se enojara.

**-oh, mi querido muchacho, hoy es jueves, y mañana será viernes, pasado mañana es sábado, y será el día en que los alumnos, todos los de 4to a 7mo irán a Hogsmeade y creo que deberías ir, sería bueno que salieras, aparte, se que hoy es jueves porque te toca dictar clases con los Gryffindors y Slytherins, son pociones dobles… - ** se puso mas pálido de lo que era, y tenía la mirada perdida, pude oír que maldijo en voz baja, miro al reloj de la habitación, le quedaba una hora para ir al Gran comedor, se levanto, me quito la almohada y la aventó a la cama **- escucha Albus, me encantaría decirte que me gusta que entres a mi habitación cuando aun no me despierto, pero no es así, te pido que no lo vuelvas hacer - ** dijo acomodando su cama con magia, luego se dirigió al armario y saco una de sus muchas túnicas negras, con una capa negra de su amplio colección de ropas negras y se metió al baño.

**-bueno hijo, deberías de estar levantado y sabias que iba a venir, debo de decirte algo, tengo el presentimiento que este será un gran día, de esos que raramente las persona tienen** - dije sentándome en su cama - **estoy ansioso de ir al comedor, como es jueves, los elfos me sirven un desayuno especial, me pregunto que será esta vez.**

**-a lo mejor - **dijo aun en el baño - **tal vez te sirven algo para ayudar a tu cerebro… eso me sería muy útil.**

**-no lo creo, Severus, pero ahora lo importante es…** -se abrió la puerta, el ya estaba vestido con sus túnicas habituales, se había lavado la cara, y se la estaba secando con una toalla blanca de algodón **- ¿Qué tenía que ver la Srta. Granger en tu sueño? -** cuando le dije eso la toalla se le cayó de las manos, se quedo un momento sin hablar, pestaño varias veces y volvió a su mirada sarcástica, recogió la toalla y la guardo **- porque, sé que es una muy buena estudiante, algo irritable a veces, pero te ayudo en tu rehabilitación, tú me pediste que te ayudara.**

**-en primer lugar, que haya soñado con ella no te incumbe, segundo… yo no te pedí que ella me ayudara, tú me diste a elegir, o a Longbottom o a Granger, si elegía a ese crio de seguro estaría con las dos piernas rotas y aun en San Mungo… no me quedo otra opción.**

**-aunque por lo que hablabas en tu sueño, no entiendo porque te quejas… ¡Oh. Hermione… mi Hermione! - **le imite, al parecer ya logre mi cometido es mejor salir de aquí - **vamos hijo, porque no seguimos nuestra conversación en el comedor…**

**-anda tu, en un momento te alcanzo, tengo algo importante que hacer - **ambos salimos de la habitación, el había metido algo entre sus túnicas, parecía un libro negro con bordes dorados y plateados - **nos vemos allá** - dijo y se fue por los pasillos…

**Hermione (POV):**

**!Mione, despierta!, ya tenemos que ir al comedor, !MIONE¡ - **los hermosos gritos chillones de Ginny me despertaron, ¿Por qué no me podía dejar dormir tranquila?, aun faltaba como una hora para ir al comedor - **! YA VOY, GINNY¡ -** le respondo de mala gana, brotándome los ojos, acaricio al gato que esta junto a mí, me levanto, busco en el armario mis ropas habituales y me meto al baño, al cabo de un rato salgo lista, peinada, cambiada, etc. etc.…

estaba alistando mi maleta en la cama, cuando escuche unos picotazos en mi ventana, sería posible… ahí estaba esa hermosa lechuza negra que siempre viene a entregarme las cartas que tanto atesoro en… mi diario, MI DIARIO, OLVIDE QUE LO TIENE SNAPE… bueno, hoy tengo clases con él, no, no, no podre verlo es vergonzoso, clámate Mione, cálmate, atiende al ave, si eso hare, la deje pasar, dejo la carta y se fue… siempre hacia eso, aun me sigo preguntando de donde viene, termine de alistar mi maleta, y salí corriendo me quedaban 15 minuetos para ir al comedor, tenía la carta en mis manos, de verdad quería leerla, pero no pude, pero ahora que lo pienso, no debí haber bajado con la carta… tonta Hermione, tonta Hermione, tonta, tonta, tonta… quería regresar pero se me haría tarde otra vez, y de verdad, no quiero lidiar con las escaleras…. porque todo me pasa a mí, y para colmo esto…

**! FIJESE POR DONDE VA…USTED¡** - lo que me faltaba… Snape - **Usted gran… tonto… Srta. Granger… **- me pareció bien, se acaba de sonrojar…¿Snape se sonrojo?, no, no la carta acaba de llegarle a las manos… **- ¿Qué esto, Granger?... ah, es una carta de amor… ja, veamos que tan tonta es…** - empezó a leerla, al parecer lee rápido porque me la entrego de inmediato - **tengo cuidado por donde va, Srta. Granger… buenos días…- **Eso fue algo muy extraño, conociendo bien a Snape como lo conozco, el debería de haber leído la carta en voz alta, y haberme hecho correr a los baños, muerta de vergüenza, hay algo raro, y verlo sonrojarse, es algo más que extraño, si llega a sonreír de seguro que me desmayo.

**- hola Mione, ¿Qué haces aquí?, debería de estar en el comedor, acaso un Nargle te ha escondido algo - **dijo mi muy querida amiga Luna Lovegood

**-no, no es nada Luna, ven vamos -** paso un brazo por sus hombros, parece que colgara de ella, desde que nos pudimos conocer mejor en San Mungo, ella se ha vuelto alguien especial, como una hermanita rara que no deja de hablar de criaturas que no se si existirán, pero ya no le critico por eso, si la hace feliz, para mí está bien **- solo es Snape, creo que se está comportando algo extraño, pero de seguro solo es imaginación mía, eso espero, ya me están pasando cosas rara hoy.**

**-¿qué es esa cosa que tienes en la mano?, aparte de los dedos, ¿es una carta? - dijo mirando la hoja - de seguro es de un gran admirador**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**-me lo dijo un pajarito…, de hecho acabo de ir a la Lechuzeria a entregar una carta para mi padre, y una lechuza me dijo que otra lechuza enviaba una carta de un joven a una chica, de seguro era tu admirador, me dijo que la lechuza era negra…** - esto debe de ser una broma… - esto debe de ser una broma…


	8. anuncio de las clases

**Supongo que ya esperaban que actualizara pronto… es que he estado muy ocupada, y mil gracias a las que se interesaron por mi exposición, y debo de decirles que fue algo horrible… si salió bien, excepto por… uno: me puse pálida como el papel, de por si soy pálida, pero mis amigas dicen que parecía un huevo cocido… dos: cuando hice la exposición cerré los ojos y hable muy rápido y justo cuando creí que todo había salido bien, en la última parte tartamudee como una boba, así como Hermione cuando esta frente a Snape… tres: cuando todo acabo, me hicieron una pregunta por la exposición, y no aguante mas lo nervios y salí corriendo al baño como un correcaminos (bip, bip), para vomitar del miedo… fue algo horrible… ah… recuerdos. pero eso ya es agua pasada, no importa… mejor les dejo este siguiente capítulo que creo que me costó mucho escribir porque no lograba inspirarme así que lo siento si no es lo que esperaban… gracias a todos lo que me escribe, así que… lean, disfruten, comenten, ya saben que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo… saludos**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hermione (POV):**

entre con Luna al comedor, ella me hablaba del nuevo articulo que publicaría su padre en el "Quisquilloso", algo sobre el Ministro de magia y su otro "yo", cosas que no se si sean verdad, y creo que tampoco nadie cree, pero da igual… seguía con ella, luego se despidió y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw y yo a la de Gryffindors, observe la mesa de profesores, lastima de mi, ahí estaba Snape, al parecer metido en un aburrida, para él, conversación con Dumbledore, desvió un momento la mirada y me quedo observando, en ese preciso instante sentí que su mirada era una apuñalada a mi ser, cuando una voz amigable me saco de mis pensamientos, era la voz de Ginny que me pasaba la voz desde la mesa

**-ya voy…** - le respondo corriendo aun con la carta y mi bolsa en la mano, llego hasta donde están ellos, Ron está devorando todo lo que sus ojos pueden ver, Harry leyendo artículos de "El Profeta", Ginny estaba al frente de ambos me hizo un espacio **- gracias** - le dije con una grata sonrisa, deje la maleta en la banca y escondí la carta en uno de mis bolsillos **- ¿Qué dice el periódico, Harry?**

**- lo mismo de siempre, Mione… "los próximos mundiales de Quidditch** - leyó - **serán el próximo año"… "próximo concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth"… "Nuevo declaración del Ministro de magia"… de hecho no hay mucho que leer hoy**

**-espega… haglastes… sobe… Quidditch…** - comento Ron con la boca llena **- dinos mas…**

mientras ellos escuchaban atentamente a Harry, yo empezaba a desayunar, unte mi tostada con mermelada de fresas, y tome un pequeño sorbo de mi té de canela y clavo; con mucho cuidado saque la carta de mi bolsillo y encima de mi rodilla, comenzó a leer sin que nadie la viera…

**"A mi querida Musa:**

**solo tu llenas mis sueños, solo tú eres el sol en este horrible mundo de tinieblas en el que vivo, solo tú eres la dama a la que dedico estas oraciones, de las que espero que jamás olvides, es una pena que te tenga tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos; porque siempre tiene que pasarme esto a mí, si tan solo tuviera la valentía de ir y confesarte cuanto te amo, pero como el verdadero cobarde que soy, tengo que ocultarme detrás de estas palabras, que como ya te he dicho antes, no quiero que me encuentres por que se que no soy lo que estas esperando… así que prefiero que tengas esa ilusión de que este pobre hombre enamorado es la persona que tanto amas, sé que esto… es muy cursi, ni siquiera me gusta a mí que prefiero las cosas directas, solo espero que pases un lindo día, y que cuando me veas por los pasillos de este viejo castillo, ilumines mi vida con esa sonrisa angelical que siempre alegra mis más oscuros días…**

** siempre tuyo…**

** yo"**

Después de haber leído la carta **(n/a: se que no es muy buena, de hecho jamás he escrito una carta romántica y menos he recibido una, así que me guie del modelo de una carta que le dieron a mi prima, y créanme la de ella era peor…)** me sentí algo conmovida, ¿Quién sería mi admirador secreto?, ya llevo recibiendo estas cartas hace algún tiempo, pero en serio quisiera saber quién es él… ¿Qué no lo busque?... debe de haber algo extraño…

**-¿Mione? ¿estás bien?** - me saco brutalmente de mis pensamientos Ginny - **estas como… ida ¿estás bien? - **

**-ella está bien, Ginny** - interrumpió Ron **- no es así ¿Mione?**

**- silencio los dos **- exigió Harry - **Dumbledore va a hablar**… - a continuación el Director tomo la palabra, al parecer era un anuncio

**- estimados Alumnos, antes de que terminen este nutritivo desayuno… debo de darles un aviso… la profesora de Herbologia, Pomona Sprout, no podrá dar su clase hoy, ya que esta indispuesta, ya que cuando estaba en el invernadero del colegio, una de sus plantas la ataco cuando las cuidaba… es una pena, pero no se preocupen les tengo dos increíbles y maravillosas noticias… la primera es que la profesora saldrá mañana de la enfermería… y la mejor, es que la hora de Herbologia se agregara al horario de pociones dirigido por el profesor Snape… tendrán tres horas de pociones…**

al parecer el anuncio no fue lo que el director esperaba, a pesar de ser un persona muy sabia, no creo que allá usado la cabeza esta vez, ya que todo el comedor se quejo, … un gran ¡AHH! de decepción por todas las mesas, excepto la de Slytherin que se mantuvo al margen… al parecer a Snape tampoco le fascino la idea ya que se atraganto con su café y abrió sus ojos como platos; Dumbledore se volteo para verle queriendo aguantar una sonrisa, mientras que Snape le mandaba una mirada de puro odio… el profesor Lupin que estaba a su lado, se arrimo con silla y todo, mas lejos de él.

**- bueno, como les decía antes de ser interrumpidos por sus quejidos y protestas… el profesor Snape me dijo que estaría encantado de enseñarles más horas a sus queridos alumnos, en especial** **a los de 7mo año; donde se encuentra nuestros jóvenes héroes; ya saben Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, y si mal no me equivoco** - esto le dijo volteando a para mirar a Snape, que estaba ,mas pálido que el papel y con una mirada ¿suplicante? **- la señorita Hermione Granger… un saludo para ellos, en esta maravillosa mañana, eso es todo pueden seguir con su desayuno - **y sin decir más se sentó en su lugar, al centro de la mesa…

**- no puede ser, ese murciélago de las mazmorras nos va a echar a perder el día, ya era malo tener clases con él, tener horas doble era el peor castigo, pero tres horas…, se pasa de veras…**

**-ya Ron…** - le dije un tanto molesta **- no puedes insultar a un profesor, aparte no es tan malo si lo miras de cierto punto…**

**- ya basta Hermione** - me interrumpió bruscamente **- desde que estuviste cuidando de él, en su rehabilitación, te has puesto del su lado, todo lo que haga Snape está bien para ti, no ves que nos hará la mañana imposible… primero, a ti te da igual porque en sus clases siempre eres la mejor, segundo… al parecer eso te sube tu autoestima… permiso… ** - se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se fue, quería llorar, pero ya había derramado suficientes lagrimas por él, y como me dijo Ginny, no lo valía… tan solo me quede pensando, un minuto después Harry se fue tras de él, tal como un fiel perro que sigue a su amo, aunque sea un completo incompetente

**- ¿Mione? ¿estás bien?, ¿Hermione? responde… todos nos están mirando** - la voz de la pelirroja me saco de mis pensamientos, tenia razón medio comedor nos estaba mirando, incluyendo la mesa de profesores. apenas había comido cuando le dije

**- sí, estoy bien… vámonos ya acabe -**


	9. La pocion de la verdad y del amor

**bueno, se que el anterior capitulo fue muy corto, pero estoy pasando por una crisis nerviosa, este 18 de setiembre tendré que salir a exponer el experimento del que les hable la vez pasada, en frente de toda la plaza principal del distrito en donde vivo… habrá miles de pares de ojos mirándome, viendo cual es el siguiente de mis movimientos, esperando a que me equivoque para luego criticarme el resto de mi vida, lo bueno es que siempre me podre mudar lejos de aquí, o podre cambiar mi cara… lo que pase primero…, volviendo al tema de la historia, creo que hare caso a esa sugerencia que hará que Snape se ponga celoso de Sirius, y pienso agregar algunas cosas, pero quiero pedirles un favor, ayúdenme a escribir el final, todavía no tengo el final, así que si me dieran algunas ideas se lo agradecería… y si lo sé, este capítulo no es el mejor, pero entiéndalo he estado muy estresada bueno ya saben; lean, disfruten, comente, saben que es lo que me impulsa a continuar, saludos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio, se diría a su primera clase del día, Transformaciones, tenía un pequeño cuadernito negro que lo aferraba a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello, muy de cerca les seguía una pelirroja, Ginny la miraba desconfiada detrás de ella, tenía miedo que la castaña volviera a recaerse, ya era malo que le sucediera eso cuando pensaba en sus padres mucho tiempo, solía encerrarse en su alcoba hasta que tenían que sacarla a rastras de ahí, se puso peor cuando Ron había terminado con ella hace un año, su relación había durado solamente seis meses, y se termino por una falta de Ron que había sacado los pies del plato, y con quien, con la mismísima Lavender Brown; cuando Hermione los descubrió se volvió a decaer, la pobre le costó unos cuantos días aceptarlo, a partir de entones se había vuelto fría a con él, tuvo que aprender a lidiar con él, como fuera; la pobre se juro así misma que nunca mas volvería a derramar una lagrima por ese imbécil, ella seguía caminado, hasta que se detuvo en frente de la puerta, al perecer el aula recién empezaba a llenarse…

**Severus (POV):**

Como se atreve ese viejo metiche, a ponerme de niñera de esos mocosos trogloditas, ya era malo soportarlos dos horas, pero tres… eso era la gota que derramo el vaso, si pudiera renunciar lo haría, pero no poda, Dumbledore no aceptaría su renuncia y si se iba, el sería capaz de buscarlo y hacerle la vida peor de lo que ya lo hacía; para colmo cuando les mando un saludo, a esos mocosos de séptimo año, en especial a Granger, y como él se volteo para verlo, Albus sí que es un viejo metiche, hijo de su madre… "mis alumnos favoritos", como si el mundo se lo creyera, ni los alumnos de primer año se lo creían, y estos se creían todo lo que les decías; seguía caminado por el patio de las transformaciones cuando vi a Granger conversando con la Srta. Weasley, él escándalo que habían armado en el comedor, fue un acto digno de presenciar, aunque me da un poco de lastima ya que creo que ella defendía sus ideas y él la insulto a veces me daban ganas de golpearlo, pero… esperen ¿por qué me dan ganas de golpearlo y defender a Granger?, bueno quien no le gustaría golpear a ese zanahorio en la cara… esperen, Granger esta sujetando mi diario junto a su pecho, esa niñata, me va a escuchar, pero no puedo, ir y arrebatarle el diario, pero si lo no lo hago ella seguir leyendo mis cosas, y si lo hago se esparcirá el rumor de que ella y yo… no me lo quiero ni imaginar, con solo ver a que esta en compañía de una de las jóvenes mas chismosas de colegio ,que podría competir con Albus, así que mejor me esconderé detrás de una de las paredes, en la sombra…

**-Ginny… deja de mirarme así, estoy bien, ya… anda a tu clase, sabes qué Historia de la Magia, es difícil para ti, casi siempre te quedas dormida en clases, ya anda, porque no te voy ayudar esta vez a pasar tus exámenes –** le dijo la castaña

**- ya Mione, me voy, pero ten cuidado, no quiero que te vuelvas a decaer** – protestó la pelirroja - se que te vuelves muy sensible con estos asuntos que…

**-no me vuelvo sensible** - le interrumpió -**y estoy bien… ya anda, apúrate -** Granger le dijo señalando con su dedo la dirección por donde debía de irse

**- ya voy, ya voy… adiós Mione** - se despidió de ella con un abrazo y partió lejos de ahí, era mi oportunidad, todos los alumnos ya habían entrado, que raro que Minerva aun no haya llegado, iba a salir de mi escondite cuando apareció ese perro pulgoso de Black, vio a Granger y se detuvo comenzó a platicarle, mi oportunidad de recuperar mi diario había sido arruinada…

**- hola Hermione; ¿te encuentras bien?, todos te oyeron como discutías con Ron, me acabo de encontrar con él hace un momento se veía molesto, tú… ¿te encuentras bien? - **

**- sí, sí, tranquilo me encuentro muy bien, ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le preocupo?** - resoplo ella

-**por que eres especial para nosotros, Mione** - cuando dijo eso sentí que mi sangre hervía dentro de mí, esperes… ¿Por qué siento que mi sangre hierve dentro de mí?, esto no es normal en mi, volvió a hablar **- eres especial para mi… al igual que todos en la orden y en los que no están en la orden, más bien quería hacerte una pregunta… ¿de qué estaban discutiendo ustedes tres? Harry no me quiso decir, Ron era mejor ni mirarlo…** - si Granger, de que estaban discutiendo…, un momento, el le dijo que ella era especial, ¡PUAJ!, no voy a negar de que Granger se ha convertido en una Señorita muy linda, encantadora, inteligente, pero de ahí, a que la alaben de esa forma… que acabo de decir, LA HE ALABADO… hoy estos torpe o que Severus

**- pues… estábamos… ummm… estábamos -** ah, se veía adorable cuando tartamudeaba, PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HABLANDO **- estábamos hablando sobre el anuncio de Dumbledore, de que el profesor Snape nos enseñaría tres horas seguidas de pociones, eso a Ron le enfureció, y como yo defendí a Snape, él lo tomo a mal, y me dijo ciertas cosas**… - me defendió, solo Dumbledore había hecho algo así por mí - supongo que si tiene razón en eso que me dijo

**-tranquila, todo estará bien, bueno mira la hora me tengo que ir, adiós Mione** - se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, eso me enfureció mas que… PORQUE ME SUCEDE ESTO EL DIA DE HOY… -**adiós…**

ella le devolvió el gesto con la mano, se quedo ahí parada algo atontada, cuando se dispuso a entrar, ella se volteo y me vio; de la nada apareció Minerva y la saludo y empujo para que pasara al salón, Granger parece que si noto mi presencia ya me dirigió una cálida sonrisa… eso es extraño

trate de darle importancia a este asunto, y camine con dirección a las mazmorras en donde exactamente cinco minutos tenía que dictar mi clase, cuando entre en el salón, que esta vez me tocaba con una grupo de ineptos de primer año, se calló inmediatamente cuando puse un pie en este; todos se levantaron y saludaron **"Buenos Días, Profesor Snape"**, el típico saludo estudiantil, la mayoría de ellos ya temblaban de miedo sin que haya dicho nada aun…

**-siéntense** - les dije fríamente - **muy bien, saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la página 34, harán la pocion de Cura para Forúnculos, las instrucciones están en la pizarra, pueden comenzar tienes exactamente dos horas -** diciendo esto, con un pase de mi varita, apareció las instrucciones en la pizarra, fui a mi escritorio y me senté en le buscando algunos pergaminos por revisar, busque y busque sin despegar los ojos de esos mocosos que hacen explotar los calderos, creo que nacen con esa habilidad, bueno… al parecer ya los había corregidos todos; y no quiero pasar toda la jornada viéndole la cara a esos críos; ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?, en ese momento mi mano, que estaba tamborileando en mi escritorio, se topa con un pequeño cuadernillo negro con bordes dorados y plateados; sería conveniente leerlo, no lo sé, son sus cosas privadas estoy seguro de que no debería… pero que me esta pasando desde cuando soy sensible, siento que mi mente me dice toda mi verdad, es como si… no, no sería capaz de hacerme esto, aunque conociéndolo; no me sorprendo, me va a escuchar, me va a escuchar… bueno, supongo que por el momento no tengo nada mejor que hacer que leer… -**SEÑOR TOMPSHON, SI VA A COPIARSE NO SEA TAN OBVIO, 10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR** - le dije a un pobre niño que cuando me miro, parecía que si fuera a hacer pipi del miedo; jajajaja que gracioso, bueno a lo que estaba… abro el diario…

**"bueno, ya salí de rehabilitación, y después de una semana, que pase en Grimmauld Place, conviviendo con Sirius y Harry, y los demás de la orden decidí que era momento de hacer algo por mi vida, con los galeones que me dado el ministerio, me compre una hermosa casa, cerca de mi antigua casa, no Mione, ya no es tu casa, ahora es la casa de los Señores Granger, tus vecinos, ahora vivo a unas dos cuadras de ahí, en una casa un poco más alejada de ahí, aun suelo ver a mis antiguos vecinos, pero ellos ya no me reconocen, es extraño volver a ganarte la confianza de todos; bien, ahora solo soy la vecina nueva que estudia para ser médica, claro no se me ocurrió nada mejor que eso, piensa eres la sabelotodo insufrible… bueno hablando del que puso ese apodo, Dumbledore me ha pedido que ayude a Snape, para con su rehabilitación, dice que esta de muy mal humor y no quiere que nadie se le acerque, bueno eso no sorprende a nadie, él siempre ha sido así desde que lo conozco; así que toda esta semana he estado visitándolo, es extremadamente terco, no se deja ni tocar, así que lo he tenido que amenazar varias veces para que se deje ayudar, lo he hecho tragarse su orgullo de Slytherin, jajajaja, punto para mi, aunque tengo que admitir que estar con él es… agradable, si eso creo. Me siento muy a gusto cerca de Snape, es difícil, pero al parecer le caigo mejor, cada vez que llego; me reclama de que llego muy tarde, cuando apenas me he pasado un minuto, o no se deja tocar por nadie más que sea Dumbledore o yo, y eso me parece… lindo, extraño, pero lindo…"**

**"no puedo creerlo, al fin ya tengo una casa propia, sigue siendo difícil, a veces me despierto y llego a oler panqueques con miel, se me llega a ser agua la boca, salgo de mi habitación a la cocina, con la esperanza de que mamá este de espaldas preparando el desayuno, y mi papá este oculto detrás de su periódico y bebiendo su café recién preparado, pero es una desgracia mi sorpresa la encontrarme con el lugar totalmente vacío, otras veces salgo a caminar cargando a Crookshank, y cuando paso por la casa de los Granger veo a mi padre saliendo al trabajo y a mi madre regando sus rosales como siempre lo hace, ella me saluda, saluda a la chica de el gato, la chica extraña de la otra cuadra; por el momento he estado ocupada ayudando a Snape y a Minerva con la reconstrucción del colegio, que está siendo una hermosura, a pesar de que esta muy dañada la estructura aun tiene solución, así como mu vida…"**

seguí leyendo mas de sus cosas, pude descubrir varias cosas que ignoraba, como la que sufría cada vez que se encontraba con sus padres, que ella era una extraña para ellos, que apenas le hacían un saludo con la mano, cada vez que pasaba por ahí, o que había recaído varias veces que una vez pensó en el suicidio, que había tenido una relación con Weasley, que esto no había funcionado, y él la había hecho sufrir mucho, a veces me da una ganas de golpearlo por todo lo que la ha hecho sufrir, esperen… porque esos pensamientos de nuevo, miro el reloj, ya es hora de acabar la clase…

**- ya acabo la clase, dejen lo que estén haciendo con sus calderos, y etiqueten sus pociones y déjenlas sobre mi escritorio ahora -** les dijo a esos pequeños trogloditas, que hacen lo que les digo, y salen corriendo a su siguiente clase, cuando todos están fuera con magia guardo sus frascos en un gabinete para las muestras, en eso alzo la vista y veo a Albus entrar en el salo, cierra la puerta detrás de sí, muy bien, ahora si podemos hablar…

**- se puede saber qué es lo que me hiciste Albus- **

**-¿de qué hablas? - **

**- ah, el sabio director no sabe, el hecho de que alguien puso una pocion para que mis pensamientos fueran más poderosos y controlaran mis emociones - **dije en un tono sarcastico y enojado

**- Hijo, Severus, no te enojes solo fue una broma, pero por lo que veo no te ha causado nada, ¿o sí? abras estado pensando en…** - no lo digas **- en la señorita Granger, de modo que por eso tal vez haya sucedido algo, pero eso es caso imposible porque yo sepa tu no sientes nada por ella ¿o si, Severus?; bueno creo que no, pero no te preocupes, la pocion solo funciona cuando la persona está cerca, así que cuando la persona a la que sientas algo por esta, hará que tiembles, tartamudees, te vuelvas nervioso, sudes en frio, en fin.. cientos de cosas de cómo tu les dices… "adolecentes hormonados"…. bueno te dejo, los Gryffindors de 7mo año tiene clases contigo en unos cuantos minutos… adiós - **dijo cerrando la puerta, esto se pondrá interesante…


	10. el castigo hecho de cantos

**Lo siento por no actualizar lo antes posible es que estado muy ocupada, pero este capítulo lo escribí cuando estaba sin ninguna idea espero que les guste y se diviertan… a si, si no entienden el nombre del capítulo tendrán que leerlo porque si se los digo no tiene chiste que lo lean porque yo les digo, el te dice, tu le dices, ella te dice, ellos te dicen, ya me confundí…, lean, disfruten y comenten, todo se los explicare en las notas finales de abajo…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Severus (POV):**

no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, ese viejo metiche me puso en mi bebida una pocion de amor y de verdad, que para el colmo, yo había inventado, claro que pensaba dárselo a Lily, pero cuando ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de Potter la guarde, no puedo creer que Dumbledore lo haya cogido sin mi permiso y la haya puesto en mi café, de seguro lo tomo cuando estuvo aquí esta mañana, esperen… porque me preocupo, la pocion del Veritentia **(N/A: si lo sé convine; Verisataceum y Amortentia, y nació Veritentia… no soy buena inventando nombres…;P) **solo hace eso cuando es a la persona amada, si yo… jajajajajaja…yo…no estoy enamorado de Granger… porque me preocupo, solo… no debo ponerme nervioso, eso puede alterar mi mente, y hacer que piense en cosas que no son como…su sonrisa que ilumina los pasillos, esa hermosa y enmarañada cabellera castaña, en sus preciosos color caramelo que hacen que me… ALTO… genial, primera cosa que digo no hacer, primero que hago, ahhhhhhh; necesito mi botella de Whisky… tranquilo, cálmate Severus… cálmate. ¿Qué hora es?, por Merlín y Circe, entraran en cualquier momento, muy bien, a la faceta de Profesor sarcástico y serio… se abrió la puerta.

**-buenos días profesor -** dijeron los alumnos que entraban en fila en el aula, tomaron sus respectivos lugares y al unisonó se sentaron, ay no, al frente mío se encontraba Granger, lo que me faltaba, porque no podías sentarte en el ultimo asiento, el que está lejos por allá…

**-silencio… muy bien, hoy repasaremos la pocion de la semana pasada, la gran… -** hice una pausa mirando a todos los Gryffindors y por lo consecuente con ella **- mayoría… de ustedes hizo un gran fracaso y arruinaron todos los calderos de esta aula, incluso los hicieron explotar** - eso dije mirando a Longbottom que tenía su cabeza agachada - **esta vez no quiero ni un solo error por parte de ustedes, así que empiecen y si veo un solo caldero con cualquier disparate en vez de lo que les he ordenado tendrán un castigo en mi despacho durante una semana entera empezando desde hoy, las instrucciones están en la pizarra, pueden comenzar - **diciendo esto todos los alumnos se concentraron en realizar sus trabajos, algo me decía que esta noche mi despacho estaría lleno de torpes trogloditas a los que les llaman alumnos…

**Hermione (POV):**

No creo que este sea mi mejor día, sin duda, desde la pelea de esta mañana estoy algo desconcentrada y se ve en mi pocion, la cual me estoy demorando más de lo que debería, leo las instrucciones y cuando estoy apunto de agregarlas en el caldero me olvido de lo que hacía, sin duda no es mi mejor día, por suerte mi pocion no está mal, yo diría que por el momento es y sigue siendo la mejor de esta aula… A mi lado se encuentra Neville que casi está llorando porque la poción no le sale bien, a mi otro lado están Harry y Ron al parecer el sigue molesto conmigo, Harry se voltea pero solo me levanta una ceja y alza los hombros, esa es una señal de que la poción no le va tan bien, como cuando lo ayudaba el Príncipe Mestizo, o sea, Snape… y hablando de Snape creo que ya me está asustando, toda la bendita hora que ha pasado hasta ahora, se la ha pasado observándome sin quitarme los ojos de encima, por ejemplo en este momento me está mirando, me mira, me mira, lo peor es que tiene su mentón apoyado en su mano y me mira con la cara con la que solía mirarme Ron cuando salía conmigo, esta como ido, no es que me queje, de hecho me gusta que lo haga, siempre quise que algo así sucediera, pero creo que es muy extraño, y más que veo que él tiene esa mirada, y hace una mueca como que si me fuera a sonreír, podía ver como se frotaba las manos, parecía que estuviera temblando y ¿sudando? pero si hace frio aquí, aparte solo hay unos diez alumnos que tiene sus calderos encendidos…

**-oye Mione -** me dice Harry - **no ves a Snape, se ve muy raro creo que al fin se tomo una de sus pociones y enloqueció, está mirando a todo el salón, en especial a ti con esa mirada que tiene Ron cuando ve su comida recien preparada… es tan gracioso que casi parece que…**

**-Harry - **le interrumpí bruscamente, no me gustaba que hablaran mal de las personas a sus espaldas y menos de la que me gustaba **- sabes que no debes de insultar a los profesores, sabe es que no debes hablar mal de las personas a sus espaldas, si el esta de esa forma, puede ser que no haya pasado una buena noche, con el frio que hace en las mazmorras, o puede ser que este muy estresado por tanto trabajo, ya que se acerca los exámenes** - ya me estaba quedando sin aire de hablar sin parar

**- oye Mione, cálmate, de acuerdo, lo sé, lo sé, ya cálmate estas roja, recuerda respirar, ya Hermione, no importa lo que digas, yo sigo pensando que Snape está algo raro hoy, jajajaja, si no te conociera bien, diría que te gusta Snape -** si supieras Harry…

**-POTTER, GRANGER, LOS DOS CONCENTRENCE EN SU POCION** - grito Snape que me asusto, en ese momento vi a Ron que nos observaba con una mirada asesina, decidí concentrarme en mi pocion que ya casi estaba lista, en eso fue que tocaron la puerta - **adelante…** - dijo Snape, a continuación, se abrió dejando ver a mis dos amigas Ginny y Luna, que asomaron su cabeza, al menos Ginny ya que Luan ya había entrado **- ¿Qué desean?**

-**Profesor Snape** - dijo Luna, muy tranquila, cuando Ginny se moría de miedo, ya que se sabe que al profesor de pociones no le gusta que lo molesten, y menos cuando dicta en clases - **nos manda el Director Dumbledore, desea que lo veo en su despacho cuando acabe su clase y que lleve los pergaminos que… - **no puedo terminar su frase ya que Neville había hecho explotar su caldera haciendo que una capa espesa de humo color palo rosa, se esparciera por todo el aire, por lo consecuente de que todos los presentes y las dos intrusas lo respiraran cuando el humo se alejo y se acabo por parte de un hechizo del profesor que parecía que iba a atacar a Neville en cualquier momento una chica rubia platinada, para ser más precisos Luna, comenzó a marcar el paso con sus pies, que parecía que siguiera alguna música que nadie oía, claro que a ninguno les pareció raro, ya que, bueno, es Luna Lovegood, ya sabemos como es, pero de pronto Ginny chasqueaba sus dedos junto con ella, siguiendo el ritmo **- ¿Qué está pasando?** - preguntaron Ginny y Luna a la vez, parecían horrorizadas, como si las acciones no fueran suyas, como si sus cuerpos tuvieran vida propia, el profesor las miraba atónitos detrás de su escritorio, estaba de pie, la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaron a reírse cuando las vieron moverse y a bailar con el ritmo, pero las risas no le duraron mucho cuando más jóvenes, Gryffindors y Slytherins también hacían lo mismos, todos tenían las caras de horror, algunos trataban de esconder sus manos en sus bolsillos, en eso el sonido de los chasquidos fue callado por los aplausos con el compas que parecían que todos estaban actuando para un video musical que ven los muggles en sus computadoras, en eso se escucho un canto de un hombre, de Harry Potter… **(N/A: esto es divertido, si quieren busquen la canción "****You're the one that I want" del musical Grease, la letra en Cursiva, subrayada y en negrita es para la parte en donde cantan, espero que les guste)**

_**- I got chills. They're multiplying. **__**And I'm losing control 'Cause the power You're supplying- **_ canto Harry agarrándose de la garganta como intentando que su voz no saliera, se veía sorprendido y abría sus ojos como plato, al parecer Neville había creado una pocion para cantar, el único que no le pasaba nada aun era Snape, aunque tenía un pie que lo movía al ritmo de la canción, al igual que como todos, yo seguía bailando y moviendo mis caderas atónitas y sin querer hacerlo - _**It's electrifying! -**_ Harry chillo y al parecer la música se apoderaba de él.

_**- You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you -**_ canto Ginny acercándose provocativamente a Harry señalándole con un dedo, pero en su mirada se veía el miedo que le causaba que todos actuáramos así y se agarraba la garganta con su mano libre, para ese entonces todas las mesas habían sido arrimadas a las paredes, y habíamos formado un circulo, al parecer íbamos a cantar - _**You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true**_

-_**Nothing left, nothing left for me to do - **_Harry había vuelto a cantar sonriéndole a Ginny que también sonreía, movían sus cabezas y aplaudían… hay no, ya vamos a cantar, Snape comenzó a chasquear los dedos tratando de controlarlos mas no podía, veía gracioso y lindo tratando de intentarlo, es tan lindo, de mi boca salió una voz que no sabía que tenía, era mi turno de cantar…

_**-You're the one that I want**_** –** comenzamos a cantar todos, al parecer seria parte del coro –_**(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey **_– las que mejor cantábamos del coro éramos Luna, Ginny y yo, al menos nuestras voces se oían mas, y también la de Neville y Ron aunque desafinaban -_**The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey**_- solo bailábamos, sonreíamos y reíamos, algunos se subieron a sus sillas, las chicas movíamos nuestras caderas como Michael Jackson en su video Thriller, y los hombres aplaudían con las manos hacia el techo, al parece el miedo ya había acabado, en eso sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, el único que se veía enojado era el profesor Snape, no cantaba pero ya estaba empezando a aplaudir y a moverse pero aun seguí detrás de su escritorio -_**The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey . **__**The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed).**_

La música seguía sonando en nuestras cabezas, seguíamos aplaudiendo, cuando Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano se retiraron al semicírculo que habíamos formado al frente del escritorio de Snape, que también estaba moviéndose al compas de nuestros aplausos, pero en su cara se reflejaba de que no estaba pasando un buen rato, de la nada, mis pies me iban guiando al centro del circulo, no quería ir, me tome de la mano de Luna que intentaba retenerme, pero mi cuerpo fue más fuerte y tambaleándome y aplaudiendo forzadamente termine en el centro del semicírculo, y al parecer me preparaba para cantar, lo peor es que cantaría sola, mirando al profesor que me miraba embelesado, acaso tenía algo en la cara…

_**- If you're filled with affection, You're too shy to convey. **__**Meditate my direction – **_cante, no sabía que podía hacerlo, mi voz era extraña para mí, pero a juzgar por las miradas de mis compañeros atónitos, y algunos sonriendo, creo que lo hacía bien, me centre en el profesor que me miraba aplaudiendo y contoneándose, y cante con una voz provocativa y hasta se podría decir que sensual, esta no soy yo - _**feel your way… - **_eso dije pasándome una mano por mi silueta y apoyándola en mi cadera y señalando con la otra al profesor. La mayoría de miradas se convirtió en terror porque, uno, nadie quería a salir a cantar, o dos, al parecer quien saldría a cantar seria…

_**-I better shape up, cause you need a man – **_la voz que se me había unido era grave, casi forzada a cantar, no si era forzada a cantar, para mi sorpresa Snape había aceptado mi reto al cantar, su cabeza estaba agachada mirando a su escritorio, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los extremos de la mesa, al parecer vendría al semicírculo en cualquier momento, su cuerpo lo estaba jalando pero él se resistía, así que me toco cantar a mí, y cante... - _**I need a man. Who can keep me satisfied - **_el subió su mirada, y parecía que tuviera un odio que me iba a explotar en la cara si no me callaba, mis pies me guiaron hasta él, y lo jale, el no tuvo resistencia física, pero al parecer si mental, ya que su cara era la viva imagen del odio más puro -_**I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
You better prove, that my fate is justified – **_canto Snape, se agarro con ambas manos la garganta, le quite las manos de su garganta, y le tome de las manos, por primera vez nos tomábamos de las manos, bueno, yo le tome de las manos, porque en su rehabilitación yo solía agarrarlo de los hombros o de los brazos, mas no de las manos - _**Are you sure?. Yes I'm sure down deep inside –**_ cantábamos los dos, fue en eso en que cada uno de los alumnos iban saliendo del salón, todos gritando de que no querían, yo tampoco quiero que me vean bailando y cantando por toda Howarts, fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya salíamos de las mazmorras, y quien era la que, junto con Snape, dirigía al pequeño grupo, todos íbamos cantando y bailando con las cara de horror y enojo, incluso yo iba a perder la cabeza si no logro parar esta locura.

_**- You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey – **_ya estábamos Camino al gran comedor, se abrieron las puertas, esto no me gusta - _**The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh **__**ooh**__**, honey . **__**The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed) –**_ ya entramos en el salón, el comedor se quedo en sumo silencio, que era destruido por nuestros cantos, aplausos, y baile, los alumnos y maestros nos miraban estupefactos, y yo quería desmayarme, claro que n caería, ya que Snape me abrazaba, al igual que Ginny abrazaba a Harry, y otras parejas mas - _**You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey - **_yo pensé que la primera vez que bailáramos juntos o nos abrazáramos seria en privado, no enfrente de todo el colegio, en la mesa de profesores solo faltaba Snape, McGonagall observaba graciosa queriendo reírse, Dumbledore sonreía, y el resto de presentes solo reía a carcajadas, algunos con cara horrorizadas cuchicheaban… -_**The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed) - **_algunos alumnos poseídos por la canción se subieron en las mesas y comenzaron a aplaudir y a cantar, Harry había tomado a Ginny y se había puesto a bailar enfrente de la mesa de profesores, Draco bailaba con Luna, al lado de la primera pareja, y así unos tres parejas más, y de la nada jale a Snape corriendo para ponernos a bailar y a cantar en frente de Dumbledore -_**You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey .The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey **__**The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed) - **_para terminar cada pareja tomo a su acompañante y se acercaron casi rompiendo el espacio que había entre ellos, y los que estaban bailando detrás acabaron con las manos hacia el techo y con una sonrisa fingida, en cuanto a mí, formaba parte de las parejas, por lo consiguiente tenia a Snape muy cerca de mí, como si fuera a darme un beso, y mas que le me miraba de una manera tan extraña, se está acercando… se acerca… ¿me va a besar?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado, y si se preguntan de dónde se me salió esta idea fue muy simple fue algo así**

**DRAMATIZACION:**

_**Yo: la, la , la… ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare?**_

_**Musa: hay que escribir una parte de la historia en donde estén todos cantando, y una canción divertida, como la del musical de Grease…**_

_**Yo: ok**_

…**Y así sucedió todo, espero que les allá gustado, y que se hayan divertido tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo, este capítulo me costó risas y un gran dolor, porque cuando estaba festejando y gritando después de que acabe de escribirlo me resbale y me caí sentada, para colmo varios amigos estuvieron ahí mirado como me caí y nadie me ayudaba solo se reían, bueno, espero que les allá gustado y porfa comente saben que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo**

**Nota: estoy escribiendo una nueva historia llamada: "De profesor a Niñera", espero que la lean ya publique el primer capítulo… besos, no se olviden de comentar…**


	11. Secreto revelado y ¿un test?

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, bueno no resulto ser lo que esperaba, pero… bueno hoy no estoy lo que digamos muy inspirada ya que tengo algunos problemas familiares; pero eso no va a derrumbarme, ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones… espero que les guste, creo que va a ser corto, y como les dije desde un principio hoy no me siento muy inspirara… saludos y besos, no se olviden de comentar…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Severus (POV):**

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? tenia a Granger a un palmo de la cara, después de ese ridículo baile que al parecer todos estaban disfrutando, y para colmo era el hazmerreir de todo el colegio, lo peor era que más tarde, ese viejo metiche de Albus vendría a molestarme toda lo noche; pero lo importante aquí era de que al parecer iba a besar a Granger, hasta que retome la compostura y disimuladamente empuje a Granger lejos de mi; luego de eso escuche como decía un casi inaudible "disculpe". luego de eso Albus, dio la orden de que todos nos sentáramos, algunos alumnos seguían cantando, otros al parecer iban bailando sin poder evitarlo, esa pocion aun tenia efectos, yo, con la poca resistencia logre llegar a la mesa de profesores sin cantar ni bailar, ya había pasado mucho hasta ahora, primero la pocion de Albus, y ahora esto, en ese momento es tan apetecible la idea de saltar por la ventana o que la tierra te tragara… El almuerzo ya servido me esperaba, comía tranquilamente, podía escuchar los murmullos de todos, en especial de los Gryffindors, de Albus y de Minerva que al parecer la risa se le saldría de su boca en cualquier momento, decidí ignorar los comentarios y concentrarme en comer, fue en eso que dirigí la mirada hacia la mesa de los leones, fijando mi vista en la única fémina del trió dorado, yo no quería hacer eso, la pocion de Albus me obligaba a verla, por alguna razón no podía sacármela de la cabeza, no quería, ver sus lindos ojos caramelos y sus rizos alocados que formaban un nido en su cabeza pero al mismo tiempo se veía hermosa ¿eso lo dije yo? claro que quiero quitarme a Granger de la cabeza, a su estúpido diario de emociones, a su sabiduría tan insufrible como ella, pero porque la miraba embelesado, ya tenía que para todo esto, así que después que acabo el almuerzo le pedí permiso al director para llevarme a todos los afectados a mi despacho, y les di un antídotos para esto, y le di una detención a Longbottom durante toda la semana, y empezaría esta noche a limpiar todos lo calderos, inclusive los pasillos de las mazmorras, aunque le tomara toda la noche; antes de que salieran todos a sus respectivos salones, me acerque a Granger para pedirle que se quedara un momento, necesitaba hablar con ella, sobre los diarios, necesitaba mi diario de vuelta, me sentía solo, y ese diario era lo único que tenía que me conectaba mas a la única persona que siempre me apoyaría, mi madre, que en paz descansa…

**-Srta. Granger, antes de comenzar le pediría que cerrara la puerta y se sentara, por favor -** le dije lo mas frio y serio posible que mi mente me lo permitía, ya que la pocion de Albus me estaba haciendo efecto y en cualquier momento diría algo que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida, pero de que me preocupa, nunca me ha gustado Granger y ni me gustara…

**- muy bien ¿Qué quisiera decirme, señor? -** me dijo sentándose y cruzando las piernas, yo estaba detrás de mi escritorio, me sentía mas seguro ahí, ella del otro lado

**- creo, Granger, que usted tiene algo que me pertenece, algo como decirlo, muy intimo, y creo que yo también tengo algo suyo-**

**- así es, señor. de eso quería hablarle, quisiera que me devuelva mi diario, espero que no lo haya estado leyéndolo -** dijo algo preocupada

**- yo también espero que no lo haya leído, por supuesto que yo no leí el suyo** - mentí - **quisiera lo mismo Granger, así que démelo -** le pedí amenazantemente, según creo yo

**- lo siento mucho, profesor. Pero no le daré su diario hasta que usted me dé el mío, yo no tengo el suyo en este momento, y no tengo tiempo de ir y volver a mi sala común, le pediría que me de mi diario y mañana le doy el suyo -**

**- Granger, sedería darle su diario en este momento, pero no lo traigo conmigo** - ¿porque me dolía mentirle? **- y yo no le daría su diario, hasta que usted me dé el mío -**

**- bueno, le podría parecer si mañana vengo antes de empezar las clases y le entrego su diario y usted el mío, ¿podría responderme rápido? es que ya voy tarde a clases - **

**- claro, no me diga, por primera vez en su vida, la Srta. Granger, llegara tarde a una clase, insufrible sabelotodo, no siempre puede ser la estudiante perfecta y ejemplar… - **podía ver en su rostro que quería llorar, yo no quise decirle eso pero, no sé qué paso **- retírese Granger. No se olvide, mañana temprano, o si no yo mismo la saco a gritos de su cama de prefecta**.

**- de acuerdo, señor. Permiso -** diciendo esto salió del salón, decidí que retomaría mis clases normales, ahora me tocaba con 4to año, esos jóvenes son los peores, mientras no comenten el tema del baile, para mí está bien, me duele mucho la cabeza, en serio necesito mi botella de Whisky, me serví un vaso y los alumnos pasaron, les indique que deberían hacer, y en silencio lo hicieron, al parecer me verían enojado, así que no se atrevieron a provocarme; estaba aburrido, decidí que leería el dichoso diario, ya que, después de todo es mi alumna y tengo poder sobre ella, no me podía ordenar, aparte las reglas dicen que no moleste a los alumnos, no la estoy molestando en este momento, y apuesto todo mi dinero que ella ya debió de haber leído el mío…

**"creo que ya es tiempo de que escriba esto, este diario se volvió como mi amigo, como mi confidente, para que los sentimientos que no puedo contarles a mis amigos, pueda sacarlos de mi, este tal vez sea el más grande secreto de toda mi vida, no sé si es buena idea que lo escriba, pero ya no puedo aguantarlo más, siento que es como una bomba que si no es desactivada me explotara en el corazón, creo que… me estoy enamorando… y ese alguien es… Severus Snape.**

**lo sé, puede sonar loco,… **_**es Snape, el grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras**_**, eso es lo que me diría Ron**_**… no puedes enamorarte de Snape, imagínate todo lo que eso implicaría, aunque no es mala idea enamorarte de alguien mayor que tu, tal vez sea experimentado**_**, eso diría Ginny… **_**Hermione, te quiero como una hermana, quiero tu felicidad, pero n o puedes estar con una persona que podría ser tu padre, se por lo que estas pasando desde rehabilitación y de que termínate con Ron, pero piensa lo que haces, no puedes hacer eso**_**, eso me diría Harry… **_**Mione, yo creo que está bien que te enamores, y supongo que Snape es una buena persona, después de todo nos salvo en la guerra, pediré a los Torposolos que atormente la mente de Snape para que se fije en ti,**_** sin duda alguna eso me diría Luna… **_**¿pero que me diría yo?**_** no lo sé, así que me hice un pequeño test que me encontré en una revista muggles para saber si me gusta alguien, y al parecer creo que me salió positivo, aquí algunas preguntas que mas me sorprendieron respecto al tema:**

_**¿Que sientes cuando lo ves?**_

_**Cuando se te acerca ¿te pones nerviosa?**_

_**¿si lo ves con otra te pones celosa?**_

_**¿Qué le has dedicado?**_

_**¿Qué pasa si te toca trabajar con esa persona?**_

_**¿Tratas de averiguar todo sobre esa persona?**_

**bueno, sume mis resultados y me salí positivo, si me gusta Snape, y eso es lo que me preocupa, no quiero que él se entere, sería sumamente vergonzoso, ya estoy saliendo de una recauda, y no quisiera volver a caer en otra, tal vez nunca me vea como nada más que su alumna, como una sabelotodo insufrible, peor soy SU sabelotodo insufrible, ya que le me puso ese apodo; desearía poder sacarme esas ideas, pero no puedo inclusive hago dibujos, ya no sé como tratar de sacarme esto de mi mente, sé que es una locura, pero no puedo decretar sobre mi corazón…"****  
**

Así que Granger está enamorada de mi, bueno eso explica su comportamiento, podría ser una muy buena actriz, lo ha sabido disimular que casi me engaña, pero que tonterías son esas del Test ¿de verdad sentirá todo eso por mi? no, no lo creo, solo me siento extraño por culpa de esa pocion, no de los sentimientos, ¿hizo dibujos? eso tendría que verlo, alce la mirada hacia esos mocosos, no me observaban estaban al borde las lagrimas porque las pociones no le salían bien, podía continuar, pero…

**-JONHSON, tal vez tenga el cuello doblado, porque no deja de mirar el caldero de Parker -** le grite a una joven rubia que me miraba al borde de las lagrimas, baje la vista y me concentre en encontrar los dibujos de Hermione… ¿desde cuándo le decía Hermione? ella siempre será Granger, sabelotodo insufrible… no ya no puedo decirle así, ya que lo considera como un tipo de halago, la muy tonta… decidí a ponerme a buscar los dibujos hasta que los encontré… eran puras niñerías ya que habían corazones y dentro nuestros nombre, más bien mi nombre y el de ella, había un dibujo de un vestido de novia, otro en donde se supone que estábamos abrazados, y… a el primer dibujo que había visto y por culpa de ese, tuve mi sueño extraño de anoche, estábamos los dos desnudos y en una cama besándonos, cerré el libro rápidamente, ya me dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en eso, tome el resto de mi bebida, y sonó la alarma de que la clase ya había acabado… ordene que me dieran sus muestras de pociones y las dejaran en el estante, en eso que todo se fueron, me puse a ordenar mis ideas, hice el estúpido test ese, y me sorprendí con mis propias respuestas que creí que no eran mías, todo es por culpa de la pocion, de la nada se me ocurrió una idea, tal vez loca, y descabellada pero fue más un impulso, tenía que pedirle un explicación sobre esto, tome el diario y lo escondí en mi capa, luego me tome dos vasos de Whisky y salí con rumbo al lugar de donde se que siempre estará, la biblioteca…

llegue a mi destino, entre en la habitación, estaba sentada en una de las mesas devorando un libro tras otro, como en mi sueño, pero había algo diferente ella no estaba sola, estaba rodeado de sus amigos hombres y sus dos únicas amigas mujeres, pero había mas hombres rodeándola, ¿me estoy poniendo celoso? no, no soy yo es la pocion la que me obliga a esto, me oculte detrás de unos estantes en la oscuridad…


	12. Discusiones que afectan

**Hola hermosuras, aquí traigo un nueva capitulo, estas últimas semana me he sentido muy mal emocionalmente, pero eso ya quedo atrás, es agua pasada; quiero enviar grandes abrazos y besitos a todas las que me han enviado comentarios, quisiera anunciarles que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia que se llama "De profesor a niñera", bueno espero que la busquen, volviendo al tema de esta historia quiero decirles que me… bueno no tengo palabras para decirles como me inspire para crear todo esto, solo sucedió… espero que es guste, lean, comenten y saben que eso es lo que me motiva a continuar… saludos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hermione (POV):**

Estaba estudiando como es mi costumbre en la biblioteca, ahí era tan tranquilo, que siempre me ayuda a concentrarme, y con la tranquilidad que mantiene este lugar gracias a Madame Pince, este sitio es ideal; mientras leía una de los libros de Criaturas Mágicas, sentí que alguien se acercaba, pero como pasaban alumnos y alumnas, no creí que nadie se acercara a mi; en eso algunas personas se sentaron, creo que ya sabían quiénes eran… esboce una sonrisa.

**- ya te dije Ginny, los ****Snorkack de cuerno arrugado ****son criaturas muy fascinantes** – dijo una rubia platinada

**-lo que tu digas Luna, oye Harry, ¿Dónde está Mione?** - dijo; yo estaba detrás de una montaña de libros, nadie me podía ver.

**- No lo sé, oye Ron, tú la has visto - **

**- no… - **respondió con desgano, todavía no se le pasaba lo de la mañana, Ginny lo miro con una mueca de disgusto, este suspiro, puso los ojos en blanco y se estiro - **Oiga, disculpe** - eso me lo dijo a mí, claro sin saber quién era - **¿usted habrá visto a Hermione Granger? - **

**- claro que si - **dije levantando la cabeza del libro, y arrimando algunos otros para que podían verme todos **- aquí estoy, ¿qué hacen aquí? no es normal que vengan a la biblioteca.**

**- venimos a buscar algunos libros, para la tarea de DCAO, y Luna quiere hacer su trabajo de los ****Snorkack de****… -** dijo Ron, pero fue interrumpido por la mencionada.

**-Es que los ****Snorkack de cuerno arrugado ****son más interesantes que otra cualquier criatura que el profesor Lupin pueda decir** - dijo Luna muy calmada y con la mirada perdida **- pero no encuentro los libros que necesito.**

**-no te preocupes Luna** - le dije - **yo te puedo ayudar** - no sabía nada de ellos, pero ya me había acostumbrado a los disparates de Luna, todos se me quedaron mirando, no era normal en mi eso, pero me daba pena Luna, no quería destruir esas maravillas raras que suele inventar junto con su padre.

**-Hola Chicos ¿Qué hacen? -** y apareció el padrino de Harry, Sirius, que venía hacia acá con paso galante - **puedo sentarme Hermione**-

**-claro** - le dije arrimándome un poco **- siéntate - **

**-gracias… ok, chicos ¿Qué hacen? -**

**-aquí, la tarea** - le respondió Harry - creo que Lupin ha exagerado, nos ha dejado tarea para un mes entero

**-no lo creo Harry** - respondió su padrino **- entiende a Remus, ya se acerca la luna llena y esta algo alterado, solo no lo pongan de mal humor… ¿Qué pasa Mione? estas muy callada** - diciendo esto me saco de mis cavilaciones, no podía olvidar el escándalo que arme esta mañana en el comedor, el desastre en pociones y lo más importante, la carta y la lechuza negra, en serio quería saber quién era ese extraño admirador.

**- No lo ves Sirius, aun esta traumada por lo que paso este almuerzo** - contesto Ron **- y para olvidarse de todo se pone a rellenar su cabeza con los libros que de seguro ya los a leído antes, para después mofarse de sus conocimientos cuando ni siquiera entiende lo que es la vida** - dijo levantando la voz en eso la Madame Pince lo cayó de forma cortante; yo mantuve la mirada baja y apretando mis puños, ya no lo soportaba **- y como siempre va a ser la sabelotodo insufrible como te puso ese murciélago, y al parecer te lo has creído ya que no dejas de…**

**- ya basta - **dijo Sirius dando un golpe con su puño en la mesa **- ustedes son amigos, no deberían de pelear, piensen en todo lo que han pasado durante la guerra, ustedes no pueden estar así, y tu Ron deja de hablarle así a Hermione; debes darle el respeto que merece y no te permitiré que…**

-**Déjalo Sirius** - lo corte, ya no quería seguir escuchándolo, podía soportar que me insultara y me pusiera cara de pocos amigos, pero no iba a permitir que insultara y hablara mal de un maestro y menos al que yo amaba - **escúchame Ron, no te voy a permitir que me hables así, y no te voy a consentir que hables mal de un profesor, por si no sabes a mi ya no me afecta lo que me digas, y si, sigo "traumada" por lo del almuerzo, algún problema, por si no lo sabes tu también hiciste lo mismo y mucho mejor que yo, mueves muy bien tus caderas deberías unirte a esos programas de baile, y sí, soy la "sabelotodo insufrible", bueno al menos yo si tengo cerebro, no como tu cabeza de roca, porque para que sepas yo fui la que salvo tu trasero en la guerra, yo te saque del ataque de mortifago en la boda de tu hermano, yo te di un techo para dormir, yo te di alimento, yo te di ropa, cuando tus nos abandonaste, yo me quede, yo ayude a Harry, mientras tu como un resentido te fuiste, ¿para qué? para luego venir como perro con la cola entre las patas, y por si no sabes yo no fui la que hizo que lo nuestro terminara, lo hiciste tu, y ahora como ella te dejo que mejor que "molestar a la bruta de Hermione, que no le importa que la pisoteen ya que no tiene sentimientos", pero por si no lo sabes solo pierdes tu tiempo, sucio troglodita porque eso es lo que eres, y todos los profesores creen eso, ya que te puedes controlar -** me di cuenta de que me había puesto de pie, y le gritaba en la parte final, de milagro Madame Pince no me había callado, solo se había puesto de pie y nos miraba, genial Hermione la volviste a regar, Ron se levanto y movió una mano como si fuera a golpear, no estaba asustada, porque yo podía hacerle más daño de lo que él a mí , Harry vio eso y se interpuso agarrando a Ron, este con cara de pocos amigos lo empujo y salió de la habitación, Harry lo siguió, en su mirada me decía lo siento, Ginny se había asustado de mi reacción así que también salió detrás de Harry, Luna seguía sentada con la cabeza gacha, para depuse levantarla y dándome una triste sonrisa, decidió que ella también así mal en estar ahí, ella sabía cuando yo necesitaba estar sola, se excuso diciendo que le preguntaría a Madame Pince si tenía el libro que quería y se fue, me volví a sentar Sirius seguía a mi lado, de pie, este estuvo en un buen rato en silencio hasta que me puso de pie y agarro con una de sus manos mi mentón par que lo mirara a la cara.

**- oye Mione, escúchame, como tú lo has dicho, esto no debe de afectarte en lo mas mínimo, lo que dice Ron, solo lo dice su orgullo el te quiere, pero es un troglodita, eres una bruja muy especial y no debes rebajarte a su nivel, eres la persona más lista que conozco y no debes de cambiar, eres muy especial para todos y sobre todo para mí, no dejes que alguien como él te lastime, y si necesitas ayuda me tienes a mí, y a un montón de amigos que están dispuestos a apoyarte, de acuerdo -** yo solo asentí **- muy bien** - dijo regalándome una sonrisa - **me tengo que ir, pero si me encuentro con Ron, le daré una gran reprimenda, nos vemos ya** - dijo esto me dio un suave beso en la frente y un cálido abrazo y salió de la habitación, yo lo seguí con la mirada hasta que salió, cuando me volteaba hacia la mesa, me di cuenta de que una sombra me estaba mirando, era un hombre por la silueta que tenia, vestía de negro de pie a cabeza, nuestras miradas se conectaron y al darse cuenta de esto se fue, y yo sabía quién era, era Snape, que haría espiándome, eso es raro, pero con todo lo que había pasado hoy no me sorprendía, en eso mis manos rozaron un pequeño libro negro, el diario, en eso recordé mi acuerdo con él, si Snape estaba aquí, era porque quería decirme algo, puede ser que ese algo sea sobre mi diario, a lo mejor ya leyó uno de mis mas grandes secretos, por favor Merlín, que no haya leído la parte en que dice que a mí me gusta él, no podría soportarlo, tome todas mis cosas, guarde rápidamente con magia sin que me vieran, y salí con el diario en mis manos, hacia el despacho de Snape en las mazmorras, hoy recuperaría mi diario aunque sea lo último que haga…


End file.
